April Black: Year One
by sweetycupcake
Summary: April Black, the sister of Sirius Black, is not excited about leaving home to go to Hogwarts. With low hopes at first, she soon begins to realize with friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she is sure to have an thrilling year with the mystery of the stone.
1. Chapter One: The Train Ride to Hogwarts

I stared ahead at the scene in front of me; children my age were running on and off the train, everyone was laughing with their family, people hugging friends and family members, saying their hellos and goodbyes. The train then let out a shrill sound as smoke appeared. More people began to run on the train as they waved enthusiastically to their parents and siblings. Everyone seemed so excited and joyous, but I, on the other hand, was not ecstatic whatsoever about my first year at Hogwarts.  
I looked up at my godfather with pleading eyes. I truly didn't want to leave.  
He stared down at me and shook his head. Of course I wasn't expecting him to immediately say I could stay home, but I had that tiny spark of hope inside me.  
"Remus, please don't make me do this. I can learn at home! You can teach me!" I pleaded as I held his hands. He laughed.  
What an evil man; laughing at my pain.  
"April, don't be childish."  
I immediately let go of his hands as I glared at him.  
"But I _am_ a child, meaning I can be as childish as I want!" I said as I stomped my foot.  
"Stomping your foot isn't going to get you anywhere with this." Remus said as he grabbed my trunks and headed forward.  
"You can't make me go!" I yelled after him.  
"Yes, I can." He said as he gave me a quick wink. He then continued to walk ahead.  
I sighed. He was right; he _could_ make me go, even if I threw a thousand fits.  
I shook my head as I followed him, knowing I couldn't win this argument. Education is very important, but Remus is talented enough to teach me, so why wouldn't he?  
Once I caught up with him, Remus sat down the trunks. He looked at me and held my hands. The edges of his lips rose up as his eyes crinkled. He knew I'd given up.  
"April, you will like it. Trust me. You will meet new people, make friends, prank the Slytherins…"  
He gave me a wink. He knew me too well. Pranking was a hobby of mine. I did it to him and Kreacher constantly.  
I couldn't help but give a little smirk, but it soon went away.  
"What happens if I get sorted into Slytherin?" I asked curiously. A good majority of my family had been sorted into that House…  
"Then I suppose you'll be pranking the Gryffindors." Remus joked.  
"I'm being serious!"  
He seemed to ignore me though. He then kneeled down so he would be at my height;  
"Now, write me lots of letters. You must write at least once a week."  
"Why? I could just stay home and see you every day." I said as I hinted him for the last time that I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you, April."  
"I love you, too." I grunted.  
I grabbed my trunks and walked towards the train. I looked back at Remus for the last time that day as he gave me a wave and a smile. I nodded my head in response and continued forward.

Remus Lupin is my godfather and has been my guardian since the age of five.  
My father died before my birth, my mother died a few years after my birth, one brother was a coward and was killed the same year my father died, and my other brother is currently in Azkaban.  
Yes, my family life is very dysfunctional yet I'm quite content with that. Apparently there was a lot of favoring, arguing, and love for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in my family, so maybe it's good that all that has happened happened.  
Let's not confuse you. My story goes like this;  
I was born as April Narcissa Black on July 15, 1980. I am the third child of Orion and Walburga Black. The first two children they had were Sirius (the prisoner) and Regulus (the coward).  
Instead of following the tradition of naming children after stars and constellations, my mother thought it would be best to name me 'April'; the month her favorite son, Regulus, died.  
My middle name is 'Narcissa' because that is the name of one of my mother's favorite nieces. Yes, I am speaking of Narcissa Malfoy.  
How Remus ended up as my godfather is quite a confusing story.  
My mother was very ill after the death of my brother and father, and the pregnancy didn't help her very much. Might I add that her –erm- _older_ age while she was pregnant with me wasn't so helpful. She knew she would be leaving the world soon after my birth, whether it be days or years later, so she decided that she would choose someone to be my godmother or godfather.  
It turned out that she would die five years after my birth, but continuing with the story...  
She decided on Narcissa Malfoy to be my godmother. She wanted Narcissa to be my guardian because she wanted me to grow up with Narcissa's son, Draco Malfoy (who was born a month before me).  
However, once my mother died, Sirius claimed that he is the 'true guardian'. He said that he had the right to choose where I was to live and who I was to live with because he's my brother.  
He was in prison at that time.  
Sirius said he wanted his friend, Remus Lupin, to be my guardian. According to Remus, there was a fight for where I was to go. Somehow in the mix, Albus Dumbledore came along. He mediated the situation and stated that since Sirius is my brother, although a prisoner, he had the right to choose where I was to go. The agreement, though, was that if and when Sirius dies, I am to go to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
I was only at the age of one when Sirius was sent to prison. Although he and I _could_ have met, Remus has told me that we never had. My mother banned him from our home and we never visited him in prison (whether it was allowed or not, my mother never wanted to see his face again). His picture on our family tree is actually burned off.  
Since I have never met Sirius myself, I only know him from the stories Remus tells me. Remus always tells me stories of how he, Sirius, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were the best of friends, and how Sirius was so entertaining, funny, brave, loyal, and trusting.  
For me, though, I just couldn't understand; if he were so brave, loyal, and trusting, why did he betray the Potters?  
Is it possible for someone so 'loyal' to betray his best friend? And then afterward kill his other friend?  
It just never made sense to me.  
Remus refuses to talk about Sirius' case, so all these thoughts are always held inside me.  
Why don't I talk about it to others? Because I don't share the fact that I'm related to Sirius.  
The Black family is probably the most infamous family in the Wizarding World. Yes, adults probably know who I am once they hear I'm 'April _Black_.' They also probably remember me from the Daily Prophet since the The Malfoys vs. Sirius Black feud was made public so many years ago. But maybe they'll keep their mouths shut.

My arms became sore although I didn't carry my trunks for a long period of time. The trunks were full of a year supply of clothes, potion vials, books, and so on. I had every right to be exhausted.  
I sat down the trunks in front of an entrance to the train. I took a deep breath, knowing I would have to use all my strength to get those trunks up the stairs.  
I held my breath as I grabbed onto the trunks' handles and lifted. I immediately dropped them, knowing that my attempt was useless.  
"Wow, I've never seen someone's face _so_ red."  
I stared up at the entrance to see a tall, red headed boy.  
"Well, that was a great first impression." I said sarcastically, yet with curious eyes.  
_"Who is he?"_  
The boy then jumped down to the ground. He immediately grabbed my trunks' handles and lifted them up easily onto the train.  
"Sorry for that comment. I just found it amusing how red your face became once you tried to pick those up." He said with a laugh. I gave a small laugh (probably from embarrassment).  
"I'm April Black." I said as I held my hand. He took my hand and shook it.  
"And I'm George Weasley." He said with a grin.  
I could now closely see his freckles and chocolate brown eyes, but it was his smile that got to me.  
"You're pretty short. I'm guessing it's your first year." He joked as he continued to smile.  
"Again with those comments." I said with a laugh. But I had to agree; compared to him, I was tiny.  
"What House would you like to be in, April?"  
"I prefer Gryffindor. I mean, it does have the best reputation."  
"Well, I'll see you there then." He said with a wink.  
"Are you truly in Gryffindor?"  
"Of course. I mean, isn't it obvious? Brave, _strong_." He said as he flexed his muscles. I couldn't help but laugh. He was definitely an interesting one.  
"Ah, trying to impress the ladies, I see." I heard another voice say.  
I stared up at the train door and saw an exact replica of George.  
"Perfect timing, Fred. Meet April Black. She's a first year and a Gryffindor wannabe." George said as he stepped aside and let Fred stand in his place.  
"Nice to meet you, April. I'm Fred Weasley; the handsome twin." He said with a wink. I smiled. He seemed to have the same personality as George.  
"April, it was nice to meet you, but Fred and I must be off. Sorry for rushing this. Our mum is going to lose her head if we don't say our hundredth goodbye to her." George said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yes. Our dear mum is extremely emotional when it comes to goodbyes. We'll catch up with you later, April." Fred said as he then began to walk away.  
"See you later, April. Oh, and if you need to sit with someone on the train, look for our little brother Ron. He's a red head, a bit short, and basically looks like us, but not as attractive." George said with a smile.  
"Oh well, that will be simple. I mean, there are only about a thousand red heads here, but I'm sure to find him." I said as I stepped onto the train.  
"Did I sense sarcasm? Do I have a joker in my presence? What an honor. We'll get along well." He said with a wink as he ran off to catch up with Fred. He then stopped and yelled something to me; "To help you out, look for a red head with a rat!"  
I stared at him with wide eyes as he began to run after his brother once more.  
"_Did he say a __rat__?_"  
I shuddered. Rats are disgusting and carry hundreds of diseases.  
Black plague, anyone?  
This Ron was probably spewing out foam from his mouth already if he has a rat for a pet.  
"_And what was with the 'joker'/'sarcasm' comment?_"  
I sighed as I mainly thought about the rat that had diseases. Maybe I should find someone else to sit with on this three hour ride.

"_Blonde. Brunette. Blonde and Brunette. __A red head! Wait, no rat. Maybe I should sit with them then? No, April, you should sit with Ron. Black hair, blonde…"  
_I continued down the hall, looking in every compartment I passed for a red head with a rat. I probably passed thirty compartments by now and I was beginning to lose my patience.  
_"Maybe I should ask someone. Wait, no. I'd rather not tell people I'm going to sit with a boy who has a rat. That is very unsanitary."  
_Right when I was going to choose to sit with the previous red head I saw, I found a compartment with another red head. I stared in to see a red headed boy, a boy with black hair, and, unfortunately, a rat.  
I took a deep breath as I knocked on the compartment door and walked in.  
"May I sit here?" I asked the boys as calmly as I could. I was about to hyperventilate when I saw the rat crawl towards me.  
The red headed boy, who was most likely Ron, turned his head to the window as his face turned red. However, the boy with black hair was more polite.  
"Of course." He said as he gave me a smile.  
I smiled back as I dragged my trunks in the compartment. I shoved the trunks under the seat and sat beside the black haired boy, trying to stay as far away as possible from the rat.  
I stared at the red headed boy as he seemed like he was sweating. I almost wanted to laugh, but I knew that would be rude.  
"I'm April Black." I said as I held out my hand to him. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the rat move.  
The rat ran quickly into Ron's pocket as if it were nervous as well. I didn't really care though. I mean, just as long the rat was out of my sight I was happy.  
The red headed boy looked at me and nodded his head to me.  
"Ronald Weasley." He mumbled as he quickly looked out the window once more.  
"…Ok," I said as I slowly pulled my hand back, "Nice to meet you, Ronald. I met your brothers Fred and George."  
My attempt to strike up a conversation with him didn't work very well since he just nodded his head and stayed silent.  
Was I scaring him? I mean, I thought I looked pretty decent.  
I decided to leave Ron alone so I stared at the black haired boy. I held my hand out to him. Maybe he'd be more welcoming.  
"I'm April Black."  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said as he shook my hand.  
I was silent. I was shocked. I honestly thought I was hallucinating.  
"_The Harry Potter? The boy who lived? Holy -_"  
"Oh my – I – I- wow!" I said as I enthusiastically shook his hand. He just gave out a chuckle.  
"I can't believe it! I mean, I knew you were my age and all and I guess it really, truly isn't that shocking that you'd be coming to Hogwarts and I mean you're incredible and I – I'll – I'll just stop talking." I said as I quickly let go of his hand. I think I held it too tightly as be began to rub it. He laughed though, ignoring my rudeness.  
"Hah, it's alright. He reacted like that as well, but maybe not with as much energy." Harry said with a laugh as he tilted his head towards Ron.  
"I truly am sorry. I bet that annoys you a bit, doesn't it? People treating you like a celebrity. Well, I promise from now on I will treat you like a regular, non-famous human being." I said with a nod.  
"Thanks. It's actually nice to hear that." He said with a smile.  
I wasn't looking at his smile though. I was trying to see the scar under his bangs without being obvious.

"You want to be in Gryffindor, Harry. It's the _best_ house." Ron said as he took bite into his pumpkin pasty.  
"Ravenclaw isn't bad either." I said as I began to search through the pile of food. Harry bought so much for us all that I had no idea what to eat.  
"Ravenclaw? I haven't heard about that one, really." Harry said as he held a chocolate frog box. He looked curiously at it when he realized there was something moving in the box.  
It had been over two hours on the train and we all began to feel extremely comfortable with each other. Even Ron was acting normal.  
"Ravenclaw is the House for the brilliant and talented. Oh, and when you open that box, the frog might escape." I said. Harry's eyes widened when I mentioned the frog part.  
"Anyways," Harry said as he placed the box down, "what House do you two want to be in?"  
"Definitely Gryffindor. All my family was sorted into Gryffindor. It's like tradition." Ron said with a full mouth.  
I honestly thought it was hard to believe Ron would be sorted into Gryffindor. I mean, after that nervous break down earlier, he didn't seem to be the bravest.  
"You know what would be embarrassing?" Ron continued, "Being sorted into Hufflepuff!"  
"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked curiously.  
"It's for the loyal and honest." I answered.  
"…And that's bad?"  
"According to Ron it is."  
"Come on! Hufflepuffs are pathetic! _Honest_? _Loyal_? I mean, come on! Would you rather be known for being brave or for being honest?" Ron said defensively.  
"You're not going anywhere with this. Both are good, Ron. Anyways, what House do you want to be in?" Harry asked me.  
"Well, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are my top choices - "  
"See how she didn't say Hufflepuff?" Ron interrupted.  
" – BECAUSE," I continued, "my godfather was in Gryffindor and he turned out to be a great man. Ravenclaw won't be bad either because I definitely have the smarts in Potions. I've always found Potions so interesting and fun - "  
"_Fun_?" Ron interrupted once more.  
"You like to interrupt me a lot don't you?"  
"No, really! You think a school subject is _fun_?"  
"_Extremely_ fun." I said grinning. He stared at me with a disgusted look.  
"Wait, your godfather? What about your family?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, erm, well…pretty much all of my family except one ended up in, erm, Slytherin." I said a little quietly. I quickly then shoved a whole chocolate frog in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk again.  
Ron's disgusted look turned into horror. I wasn't quite sure if it was because of the Slytherin fact or because I basically shoved a hopping chocolate frog down my throat.  
"Do you think you'll get into Slytherin?" Harry asked a bit nervously, as if I were going to die if I were sorted there.  
I struggled to swallow the chocolate frog, but it finally went down.  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, it's the Sorting Hat's choice. If it thinks my mind is corrupt enough, then possibly." I said.  
The conversation was then interrupted ("_Whew…"_) when the compartment door was slammed opened.  
There stood a boy who looked like he was going to have a breakdown and a girl with frizzy, bushy hair.  
As horrible as it sounds, the first thought that came into my head was _"I should give her my Frizz-Ease bottle."  
_"Is there a toad in here?" The girl said a bit snooty.  
"His name is Trevor. He's mine and - " The boy quickly said.  
"Well, if you're urgent to find him, you should look somewhere else. All we have in here is a rat." I said.  
"…A _rat_?" The girl asked curiously. I turned my head away. I _knew_ people would look at me oddly if I said that.  
"Well? Go get your toad. He's not here." Ron said a bit rudely. The girl gave him a quick glare, walked out with the boy, and shut the compartment door.  
"You could have said that a little nicer, Ron." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.  
"What? They were just standing there. It's like they forgot they were looking for something."  
"Once again, you could have been a little nicer."  
"No, I agree with Ron. That girl wasn't the most polite so Ron had a right to be rude." I said. Harry just rolled his eyes once more.  
"Anyways, that boy brought a toad. How pathetic." Ron said with a laugh.  
"Ron, you brought a rat. That's just as bad." I said.  
"Scabbers is great! What are you talking about?" Ron said defensively. He then grabbed his rat from his pocket.  
"You don't have to take him out." I shuddered.  
"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have. It doesn't really prove my point since he's fat and lazy." He said as Scabbers struggled to get out of Ron's grip and back into the pocket.  
"Why is he acting so weird?" Harry said.  
"Its anxiety is probably caused by a disease it's carrying." I said as I scooted closer to Harry as if he were going to protect me if the rat attacked.  
"I've never seen him so scared. He started acting like this when April came in," Ron said as he then began to look at me, "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything! I haven't touched that thing and I don't plan on ever touching it. Just shove it back in your pocket. That's obviously what it wants." I said. I was desperate to have that thing away.  
"Well, while he's out, I want to try something now that I remember." Ron said as he went through another pocket and grabbed out a stick.  
Then I realized what that stick was. I began to laugh hysterically.  
"Oh be quiet! It's a hand me down." Ron snapped at me as he pointed his wand at Scabbers.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Harry asked curiously as he scooted and leaned towards Ron and the rat.  
"I'm going to turn him yellow." Ron said with pride.  
"Why? And is there even a spell like that?" I asked as I stayed where I was. I don't care how interesting that spell would be (if it were real). I just don't want to be near that thing and it doesn't want to be near me.  
"Fred and George told me about it. I've never tried it though."  
He then cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, the compartment door slid open once more.  
"Honestly, have you even _looked_ to see if there was a toad in here?" The girl said as she walked in. She then stopped in her tracks once she saw that Ron was holding a wand.  
"Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She said as she then sat beside me. The boy continued to stand at the doorway. The look on his face showed that he wanted to be looking for a toad, not to see what spell Ron was going to cast.  
"Oh, erm, right," Ron said. He then cleared his throat and began:  
_"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!_"_  
He then waved his wand as a spark came out to only shock the rat instead of turning it yellow.  
I sat there in silence, not believing what I just saw. I honestly tried to be polite, but I couldn't.  
I burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it in.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding! Oh, oh, you _couldn't_ have been serious!" I cried out as I barely could breathe.  
No one joined me though. They just stared as if I had just lost my mind. If they actually believed that was a spell, then I was obviously the most experienced when it came to magic. And I'm not very experienced at all.  
The girl then turned the Ron;  
"I don't think that's a spell."  
"Of course not!" I laughed out. Ron ignored me though.  
"Well, do _you_ know any spells? Who are you anyways?" Ron snapped as he shoved Scabbers in his pocket (_"Finally"_).  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom." She said as she pointed to the boy at the doorway.  
"This is Ron Weasley, April Black, and I'm Harry Potter." Harry said since Ron was too irritated to answer and I was too busy laughing.  
"Are you really Harry Potter? I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Hermione said as she grabbed his hands and gave him a huge smile.  
Please, do remember I'm sitting in between them. I felt like I was interrupting something.  
Harry just looked at her with a confused look.  
"I am?"  
"Of course you are!"  
I then turned my head to Ron and mouthed "Stalker", but apparently Hermione was looking at my face at the time. She gave me a nasty glare as she let go of Harry's hands and stood up.  
"Neville and I are still searching for his toad, so we're leaving." Hermione said with a nasty tone as she stomped out. She then stopped and turned back to us.  
"You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. Bye, Harry." She said as she gave him a smile.  
"Bye, Hermione." Ron said as he waved enthusiastically. I attempted to hold in a laugh, but it slipped.  
She gave us one last nasty glare and left.  
"She sure has a temper." I laughed out when the compartment door closed.  
"I agree. Whatever House she's in, I hope I'm not." Ron said. Harry and I laughed in agreement. It was harsh, but true.  
"I do think she is right about us arriving soon. I better find a compartment to get changed in. I'll meet you guys when the train stops. Wait for me." I said as I got up to get my trunks.  
"Alright. See you later, April." Harry said as both the boys waved. I gave them a wave back and walked out.

I knocked on a compartment door and walked in. Inside were a group of girls. All were a mix of races and ages.  
"Sorry for interrupting. I needed a compartment to change in. May I stay with you all?" I asked.  
"Of course."  
"Absolutely."  
"No problem."  
All the girls were welcoming as they gave me warm smiles.  
I closed the compartment door behind me and turned around to see one of the girls standing.  
She was shorter than I, but looked older by a year or two. She was of Asian decent and absolutely beautiful.  
"I'm Cho Chang. What's your name? I don't believe I've seen you before." She said holding out her hand.  
"I'm April Black," I said as I shook her hand, "And no, you haven't seen me. It's my first year."  
"Oh, is it? It's my second. All the girls here are either in their second or third year."  
The girls waved and each introduced themselves, but I'm horrible with names so I, unfortunately, didn't remember them.  
"Nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.  
"What House would you like to be in, April?" One of the girls asked.  
"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Both seem like great Houses." I responded. All of the girls grinned.  
"All of us are in Ravenclaw. It would be great if you got sorted into our House." Another girl said.  
"It would be so cool if you got into Ravenclaw! We could help you out and show you around." Cho Chang said as all the girls agreed.  
"That would be great!" I said with a warm smile.  
The conversation was then interrupted when we all felt the train slow down.  
"We better get changed. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Cho Chang said. A girl then pulled down the curtains on the compartment door as we all began to get dressed.

**Author's Note:** I am basically re-writing Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling, but with my own twist.  
I try my best to not use any of Rowling's lines, but, as you may have noticed, I have taken some lines from the book (the ones said by Hermione when she introduced herself to Harry, for example). If you notice that a line is from the book, I apologize. I give full credit to J.K. Rowling and full credit to her on the story line.  
I wrote this series a while ago while re-reading the book at the same time. I don't have time to re-read the book just to check if I used the same lines as Rowling. Please forgive me if you notice that a line or more is from the book. I try my best to keep the lines my own, but the story line is fully hers. Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two: Hagrid and the Boat Ride

I stared with wide eyes, cursing under my breath as I saw the scene in front of me; thousands of students were off the train searching for their friends, finding where they needed to be, and, in some areas, picking on the children younger than them.  
_"I hate big crowds."_  
I knew finding Ron and Harry was going to be extremely tough, but I wasn't going to find them just by standing in one place.  
I took a deep breath as I elbowed my way through the crowd, hoping to find a familiar face.  
"Excuse me."  
"Pardon me."  
"Oh Lord! That was my foot!"  
"Excuse me. Have you seen Harry Potter by any chance?" (I got crazy looks when I asked that question.)  
I continued with those phrases as I made my way through the center.  
And, with my luck, when I reached the center, there was no one I knew.  
"Move it, First Year!"  
All of the sudden, I was pushed to the ground. I landed with a thud as I stared up into the face that would soon be a nemesis of mine for years. I couldn't see exact details with only the moonlight as an aid, but I immediately could see the green on his robes, his dark colored hair, and his extremely disgusting, crooked teeth as he and his friends laughed.  
I then jumped up and glared at him. He seemed amused as he stepped forward while his friends continued to laugh.  
"What are you going to do, First Year? Fight me? I'm a sixth year _Slytherin_. You wouldn't dare touch me if you were smart."  
I honestly wasn't thinking about violence at the moment, but his idea was a good one. I raised my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach since he was too tall for me to reach his face. He grunted and stumbled backwards as his friends came to his aid. I smiled as I was extremely pleased with myself. However, the smile immediately went away when three of his six foot tall friends began to walk towards me.  
I put my hand in my pocket, reaching for my wand.  
"Are you seriously _that_ threatened by a first year? You Slytherin lot are pathetic."  
I immediately turned around to look at the face who spoke.  
There stood probably the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my life;  
He had messy, dirty blonde hair.  
His grey eyes shimmered in the light.  
He was perfectly fit and he was just…  
_"Wow."_  
"You should move aside for this." He whispered in my ear as he walked in front of me.  
I just stared in awe as I was completely unaware of what was happening.  
"Flint, she's a First Year and you have your boys gang up on her? That's ridiculous and sad." Said the boy.  
"You should stay out of this, Diggory." Flint said as he was now standing up on his own.  
"Even you, a nasty Slytherin, have better things to do than beat up a First Year. Back off." Diggory said. He seemed a couple of years younger than Flint, but was obviously confident that he was just as skilled as Flint.  
Then, all of the sudden, more people came our way. They all had yellow on their robes, as did Diggory. They easily outnumbered Flint's group.  
Flint took a step back, obviously nervous, but he gave a smirk.  
"I'll deal with you later, First Year. Get ready for one hell of a year."  
He then walked off as his friends followed.  
I was actually very surprised that I was able to make an enemy before school even started. That takes skill.  
Diggory then turned around. He stared at me, shaking his head, but he was laughing.  
"May I ask why you decided to punch Marcus Flint, out of all people?"  
"I usually don't do that, but, in this case, he deserved it. He came my way and decided it would be entertaining to push me to the ground." I said defensively. I didn't want him to think I was violent. That's not a great first impression, now is it?  
"You have some nerve to punch a sixth year student, especially one that's in Slytherin. I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way." Cedric said with a flawless smile as he held his hand out.  
"I'm April Black. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming to my rescue." I said shaking his hand. He gave out a laugh.  
"The pleasure's all mine." He said as he continued to show his perfect teeth.  
"Cedric! Come on! The carriages are here!" I heard his friends call out.  
"I'll see you at school, April. Hopefully you'll be sorted into Hufflepuff." He said with a wink as he then ran off to catch up with his friends.  
I couldn't help but give out a little nervous laugh. I played with my curly, dark brown hair as I stared after him.  
_"Maybe Hogwarts isn't going to be so bad after all."_  
"Your friends are waiting for you, yet you choose to flirt with an older boy? You little rebel, you." Someone said as they put their arm around my shoulder and gave a little squeeze.  
I immediately recognized the voice. Well…sort of.  
"Fred or George?" I said as I stared at the red headed boy.  
"I'm Fred. He's George." Said the other twin as he walked towards us.  
"I believe you are confused, little brother. I'm Fred, and you're George."  
"No, no. I believe _you're_ confused. I'm –"  
"Honestly! Who's who?" I said as I pushed myself away from the two.  
"…Someone's a little moody." Said the twin who put his arm around me.  
"Seriously. I believe it's someone's time of -"  
He immediately stopped when I gave him a glare.  
"I'm _really_ George. That's Fred." Said George quickly, the one I gave a glare.  
I stared at the two, and then smiled. They gave each other confused looks.  
"You two can't fool me now. I know which is which." I said as I stared at their face details.  
"Really? Wow! Our mum can't even tell us apart!" Fred said with a laugh.  
"Well Fred, you said you saw Ron. Where is he? I've been looking for him."  
"You didn't seem to be looking for anyone when I came." Fred said with a laugh as he was referring to me talking to Cedric.  
"Fred!"  
"Alright, alright. They're at the second to last door on the end of the train."  
"You should run quickly though. Ron has a short temper, just like you, and Potter is famous, so you never know how _he's_ going to act." George said, but I was already off to find the boys.

"Was it really necessary to take that long?" Ron complained when I reached the two.  
"Oh shut up, Ron," I snapped, "Have you _seen_ this crowd? Have you _seen _the length of this train? Have you _seen_ the number of Slytherins running around the crowd, bullying the first years?"  
Ron was silent.  
"You got bullied by a Slytherin?" Harry asked curiously. He honestly seemed a little frightened as well since he was clearly a first year and was just as capable of being bullied.  
"Yes and no. He pushed me, I punched him, others came before someone actually hurt me – it's a long story." I said as I then turned my head away. An image of the (absolutely perfect) Cedric came into my head; hair slightly blowing in the wind, eyes glimmering in the moonlight…  
I sighed as I stared ahead. I then realized how beautiful the night sky was. I probably thought that because the lights from the sky made Cedric's eyes glitter, but it was also just beautiful without doing a thing.  
My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard a loud, booming voice.  
"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, over here!"  
I stared at the huge man, waving his arms and calling all of the first year students. My eyes widened.  
"He looks like a giant!"  
"That's Hagrid. He's very gentle." Harry said before he ran up to the large man. I saw him give Hagrid a hug. When Hagrid hugged him back, I honestly thought he was going to kill the tiny boy.  
Ron and I walked over as Hagrid and Harry were obviously catching up on things. _  
"How much did they need to catch up on? Harry __just__ got into the Wizarding World"._  
"Oh Hagrid, this is Ron Weasley and April Black." Harry said as Ron and I waved (very cautiously).  
"Nice ter meet you two," Hagrid said as he gave us a smile, "Firs' Years! C'mon, follow me!"  
Once Hagrid saw the whole group of First Years crowded around, he began to lead us on a very small path throught the forest.  
We soon reached the end of the trail to find ourselves at a lake, and at a stunning scene;  
Hogwarts was just at the end of the lake. It towered over the lake as its lights were glimmering on every inch of the building. It was incredible.  
Not only was I in awe at the scene, but every other First Year was as well. This was something that a lot of people aren't able to experience.  
"Beauty, ain't it? Alright, no more'n four to a boat! C'mon! Hurry!" Hagrid yelled as he pointed at the long row of boats.  
All of the sudden, every First Year was running to the boats so that they could find a boat and be able to sit with their friends. Ron, Harry, and I stared at each other, knowing we most likely were too slow.  
We ran to a nearby, empty boat, but reached it just when Hermione and Neville did.  
Before we could say anything, they hopped on.  
"Can't we squeeze in five? We aren't fat or anything." Ron said. Even in the dark I could see Hermione's little smirk. She knew she won.  
"I think he said no more than four for a reason." Harry said quietly. We stared at each other, knowing there probably wasn't any empty boats left.  
"You know, I'll go find somewhere else to sit. You two can go on this boat." I said as I walked off before they could say anything. I was actually alright with giving up my seat because I really didn't want to sit with Hermione.  
I looked at the long line of boats to see that they were all full. There may have been some space on the farther end boats, but I didn't want to walk _that _far. I then came up with an idea;  
I walked towards the giant and attempted to tap his shoulder, but ended up only reaching his waist. He then kneeled down so he could be at my height.  
"Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Hagrid. There doesn't seem to be any space left on any boat, so I was wondering if I could sit with you." I said with a sweet smile.  
"'Course! C'mon in!" Hagrid said as he pointed to his extremely large boat. I stepped into the boat and walked to the very front of it so that Hagrid would have enough room to climb in.  
When he did step in, my side of the boat lifted up. I held on for dear life as Hagrid made his way to the center to even out the weight.  
"Sorry 'bout that." He said a little embarrassed. I just laughed though. I knew I was going to like him.  
"Everyone in? Right then. Forward!"  
All of the boats then began moving at the same time. I made myself comfortable because, at the speed of these boats and the size of this lake, we weren't going to reach Hogwarts quickly.  
"Friend of Harry, eh?" Hagrid asked as he also made himself comfortable.  
"Yes. I just met him. He's a very sweet boy."  
"Modest, too. Actin' as if he didn' beat You Know Who."  
"Absolutely. I like that about him. He doesn't get caught up in his fame, you know?"  
There was a short time of silence. During this time, I stared in awe at the scene once again.  
"April Black, ain't it?" Hagrid asked. I nodded my head, turning towards him once again. He then gave a smile.  
"I dunno 'bout you, but I don' think he killed anyone."  
"Who? Harry? Of course he did, Mr. Hagrid. Do you see the Dark Lord anywhere? I certainly don't." I said with a little laugh at Hagrid's assumption.  
"I wasn' talkin' 'bout Harry."  
I stared at Hagrid with curious eyes, but he stared up at the sky, acting as if he didn't say anything odd.  
"_Is he talking about Sirius?"  
_"I have no idea what you're talking about." I whispered quietly, but he was aware that I knew exactly what he was talking about.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to leave a note on the end of every chapter to mention some things;  
Please excuse any errors. I do proof read my work, but I always seem to miss a couple of things.  
And, of course, the actual story line of the Stone, all of the characters (except April), and certain lines (Hagrid's, for example) is **not** my work. It is clearly J.K. Rowling's creations and I give full credit to her.  
As I said in the first chapter, I wrote this series a while ago while reading the book. I do not have the time to re-read it and check if I took lines from the book. If you notice that I have, please forgive me. I honestly try to write my own, original lines as much as I can.


	3. Chapter Three: The Sorting

After the ride, I immediately ran off to find Harry and Ron. Yes, I knew adults might remember me, but I have never met an adult so open about it.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron said as I reached the two. I was breathing hard, and it wasn't from the running.  
"Nothing. I just don't like boat rides." I said quickly. Both could tell that I was lying.  
"Follow me!" I heard Hagrid yell as students began to walk forward.  
Harry, Ron, and I followed as well. They continued to give me odd looks.  
I knew I needed to change the subject before the whole situation ate me up.  
"So, how was ride with Hermione?" I said with a smile.  
They both knew what I was trying to do, but Harry decided it was best to go along.  
"It was dreadful. She wouldn't stop talking about all that she's read about Hogwarts –"  
"- And about him. You were right, April; she _is_ a stalker." Ron said with a laugh as he was now distracted.  
We all then stopped at a pair of double doors. It was obviously the entrance to Hogwarts.  
In front of the large doors stood a tall, black-haired witch. Her facial expression showed that she was getting tired of having to introduce the First Years year after year.  
She nodded her head to Hagrid as he then walked through the double doors.  
Everyone was silent as she stared at the crowd.  
"Follow me." She said as she then walked in the building. We all followed.  
I heard the students in the front of the crowd gasp as they stepped into the building. Everyone was now rushing in to see what was inside.  
I stepped in and found myself with my mouth open. Sure, it was just an entrance to a building, but it was one heck of an entrance;  
The room was so enormous that half of the students could probably fit in it. There were stone walls, stone floors, and lit torches, both attached to the wall and some floating in the air. I stared up at the ceiling to see that the ceiling was up so high that no one could even see the details whatsoever.  
In the center of the room was a beautiful marble staircase. There stood the witch, waiting for us to calm down.  
Once we all did, we crowded around the staircase.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. My name is Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration here. Through those doors is the Great Hall -"  
I stared to the right to see a large set of double doors.  
It was the Great Hall; the place where we would be sorted.  
This was all happening extremely fast.  
Professor McGonagall began to talk about the Houses and how equally great they were. I wasn't listening to the details though since I was so drawn to the noise of the Great Hall. There was chattering, dishes clinging, laughing, people yelling for food. Nerves were beginning to get to me.  
My attention was grabbed though when Professor McGonagall began talking about House points;  
"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points." She said as she gave a strict stare at the crowd. I gave a smile as I pictured myself punching Flint again. That, for certain, wasn't going to give me any House points although I believe I would deserve some.  
"At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."  
She then walked down the staircase and entered the Great Hall. The nerves got to me again, but I wasn't the only one who was nervous.  
Everyone was shaking, patting their clothes, fixing their hair, and some were even about to cry (well, that's what it looked like to me).  
I stared at Harry to see the pallor on his face. Ron was patting Harry's back, attempting to make him feel better.  
I then looked at the crowd again and realized how _horrible_ everyone looked; Robes were wrinkled, everyone's hair was frizzy, and some had black under their eyes from just waking up from the long ride.  
"Harry, I need you."  
I pulled Harry right in front of me as I attempted to get my reflection from his glasses. He pulled away from me though.  
"You look fine, April." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.  
I sighed and looked at Ron. There was something black on his nose…  
"Ron, you do know you have something on your nose, right?"  
Ron gave me an annoyed look, but nodded.  
"Hermione mentioned it when we were getting off the boat."  
I waited for him to rub it off, but he didn't even bother with it.  
"Ron. Rub it off."  
He and Harry gave me a surprised look.  
"Sorry, _Mum_, I didn't know it bothered you so much." Ron said as he made no attempt whatsoever to get the dirt off his nose.  
I was getting OCD about it. I _needed_ that dirt to be gone.  
I grabbed a handkerchief from my robe pocket and held it to Ron's mouth.  
"Lick it." I ordered.  
Ron looked around and hesitated for a moment, but he eventually licked it.  
I began rubbing it off his nose as Harry laughed. I then realized Harry wasn't the only one laughing.  
"I knew you wouldn't go long without your mum, Weasley."  
I turned around to see another first year.  
He was shorter than I, around the same height as Ron and Harry. He was very pale and had extremely light blonde hair that was slicked back.  
The boy was giving us a smirk while Harry and Ron glared at him.  
I just smiled.  
"_Oh, hey. He's pretty cute…This is going to be a good year."  
_"Watch it, Malfoy. You already caused enough on the train." Harry snapped at him.  
My smile immediately went away and my eyes widened.  
_"Malfoy?! Oh, how disgusting! Shame on you, April!"  
_I was completely grossed out from my thoughts. I just thought that my cousin's son, Draco Malfoy, was attractive.  
I almost laughed at my stupidity. I should have recognized that mini-Lucius.  
I didn't realize until a second too late that, while I was going through my crazy thoughts, I was staring directly at him. He gave me a little smile and a wink.  
I wanted to vomit.  
He walked towards me and held out his hand.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't believe we've met. We should have though. Someone like you shouldn't be around those two." He said as he tilted his head towards Harry and Ron. They stared at me with wide eyes. This was obviously disturbing to them, too.  
_"Oh, he's hitting on me…"  
_I took his hand and shook it. I suppose if I grossed him out by telling him who I was, he would stop grossing _me_ out.  
"I'm April _Black._" I said as I emphasized "Black."  
He quickly let go of my hand and stumbled back slightly.  
I stared into his gray eyes, silently telling him to back off.  
He seemed to understand.  
"…Nice to meet you." He said as he gave me a little nod. He then quickly walked off into the crowd without looking back.  
I definitely grossed him out.  
"Well, that was different." Ron said as he gave me a curious look. I acted innocent.  
"What was? Introducing myself to someone I've never met?"  
"No. You two know each other." Ron said as he walked closer, staring into my eyes.  
"Ron, he's a Malfoy. I've _heard _of him. Why does it even matter who I know and who I don't know?" I said pushing him away. He continued to give me that same look.  
"Sorry for interrupting your pointless argument, but how exactly do you get sorted into a House?" Harry said as he stepped between Ron and I.  
Ron gave me one last look, but shook it off.  
"It's some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot."  
Ron was just being hilarious today. First it was the 'magical spell' and now this.  
I was, of course, laughing.  
"Ron, once again, you're being an idiot. Someone will put a magical hat on you. The hat basically goes through your mind and chooses what House you're destined to be in. It doesn't hurt at all."  
"I'm not an idiot! Fred and George tell me all these things. It's not _my_ fault."  
"Don't blame them for you being gullible."  
Ron was about to say something back, but Harry interrupted.  
"I swear, if I have to deal with you two and your pointless arguments all year long - "  
Harry was then interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
"Move along! The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line. Quickly."  
She stood by the opened doors of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and I rushed to get in the line. We then found ourselves standing right behind Hermione.  
"Ladies first." Ron said as he pushed me towards Hermione.  
I stared at the boys; Ron nodded his head and Harry gave me a thumb's up.  
I wanted to kill them both.  
The students began to walk into the now quiet Great Hall. I nervously followed, knowing that we were going to be sorted in minutes.  
However, the Great Hall itself distracted me from my thoughts as soon as I walked in.  
The room was much larger than the entrance. Four long tables lay in the room where the students sat, while a fifth at the end for the teachers. I stared up at the ceiling to see floating, bright candles and flags of the Houses.  
The ceiling itself, however, was what grabbed my attention the most.  
My mouth fell open when I saw that the room was roofless. Above the flags and candles was the glittering night sky.  
I stared in amazement as we all continued to walk forward.  
Hermione noticed how intrigued I was with the sky and leaned towards me;  
"You know, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
"I know." I responded.  
I actually didn't know. I just wanted her to shut up.  
Everyone suddenly then stopped. I immediately took my eyes off the ceiling and stared at the scene in front of me. There stood Professor McGonagall and a three legged stool.  
On top of that stool was a hat.  
_The_ hat.  
Once all talking stopped and there was no movement in the room, a rip on the hat appeared, and that rip began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The room exploded with cheers and applauds. The first years, on the other hand, made no movement whatsoever.  
This was it. We were going to be sorted.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"  
A young girl stepped from the crowd as she slowly and nervously walked to the stool. When she sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on her.  
There was a short pause.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out.  
The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped. I stared at them to see if I could find Cedric.  
And there he was; smiling and clapping.  
"Black, April!"  
I immediately turned my head back to the stool.  
"_Why was I second? Why _second_?"_  
I quickly gained control of my thoughts and walked up the stairs and to the stool.  
I slowly sat down, staring at the Great Hall;  
In the first year crowd was Harry and Ron, who both gave me comforting smiles.  
In the Gryffindor House, Fred and George were standing up and giving me two (or four) thumbs up.  
In the Hufflepuff House was Cedric, smiling ever so sweetly.  
In the Ravenclaw House were Cho Chang and her friends, nodding and waving to me.  
And in the Slytherin House was Flint, who gave me a glare.  
He was probably the most comforting, _of course_.  
The hat was then placed on my head. I braced myself, waiting for the answer.  
To my surprise, it turned out that the hat would actually _talk to_ _me_;  
"Shocking, isn't it? I suppose no one ever shared the fact that I could actually talk to you. Did you really believe I just yelled out a House randomly?" The hat said quite loudly. My eyes widened.  
"Don't worry; you're the only one who can hear me. The only thing the crowd will hear is the House you're given. Well, let's see, let's see…"  
I was horrified of what it was going to tell me.  
"April Black! April _Black_! I haven't seen one of you in a while! How's Regulus? Sirius? Oh! You poor dear, you've never even met the boys. Regulus died before you were born, and Sirius was sent off to Azkaban before you were even able to speak."  
"I am very aware of what happened to my brothers. Please continue." I whispered harshly to it.  
I saw McGonagall's curious look as she obviously heard me. Hopefully she was the only one who did.  
"Well, my apologies. Now, let's see. What a talented, magnificent family tree you have! Many of your ancestors were great Slytherin wizards and witches. Well except Sirius, but he ended up in Azkaban, so let's forget about him. I suppose you must be a true Slytherin as well?"  
"No." I whispered more quietly and harshly this time. McGonagall still heard me.  
"_No_? But you're quite the Slytherin! Strong willed, cunning – you'd be perfect. It runs in your blood, you know? Oh, so _he's_ the real reason you don't want to go. You know, if you joined Slytherin, Mr. Flint wouldn't do a thing to you. You'd be a part of his family."  
I shuddered. That was a disturbing thought.  
"Why not Gryffindor? Sirius -"  
" – ended up in Azkaban. Great Gryffindor he was."  
It was hard to ignore the sarcasm.  
"But I have no right to say anything about that." The Hat continued.  
"No, you don't."  
"But let's _do_ talk about Gryffindor. You are indeed a brave one. You'd do anything for a loved one, even if it were to put your life in danger. Of course you knew that already since you continue to stay with Remus. But let's see… Very loyal, trusting – oh my, I believe I'm describing a Hufflepuff! But then I see you are also quite the intelligent one, especially in Potions. Professor Snape will like you. Well, maybe. He never really liked Sirius, now did he?"  
"Why are you talking about Snape?"  
"Very good question since I do not know myself. You are quite the difficult one. I would just ask you which House you would like to join, but that wouldn't be helpful since you clearly made friends in every House. But, you know, while you think you shouldn't be in Slytherin, I honestly believe you would fit right in. You have the characteristics, personality, and family tree. My dear, do you not see it runs in your blood? Do you not see how well you'd fit in? Your family is famous! You'll be successful and great…"  
"Please don't. Oh, please don't…"  
It didn't respond.  
That was it.  
This was it. I was a Slytherin.  
I was in Slytherin; The House that would cause Harry, Ron, the twins, Cedric, and Cho Chang to dislike me.  
I was in Slytherin; The House that would make Remus disappointed in me, no matter how hard he would try to persuade himself and I that he was happy.  
I stared at Flint, my new 'brother.'  
I noticed that his glare was gone. He now had a curious look on his face.  
Everyone actually had an odd expression on their faces. How long was this taking?  
I knew it must be a long time since one boy began to stare at his watch.  
I sighed.  
"Just say it. Get this over with." I whispered. This time I was even quiet enough where McGonagall couldn't hear.  
I heard the hat take a breath.  
I closed my eyes, knowing my fate.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
My eyes immediately opened up from shock. The Gryffindors jumped up as they clapped and cheered for me.  
I stayed seated, as I was too surprised to move.  
"Why?" I was able to spit out.  
"Because you wanted it," The hat said as if it was the most obvious thing. It then it added something more meaningful;  
"And because I found that you truly do belong in Gryffindor."  
I felt the hat being lifted off my head as I slowly stood up and stared at the cheering Gryffindors.  
I then stared at the hat in McGonagall's arms and mouthed the words 'thank you' before I ran off to join my new family.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to leave a note on the end of every chapter to mention some things;  
Please excuse any grammar errors. I do proof read my work, but I always seem to miss a couple of things.  
And, of course, the actual story line of the Stone, all of the characters (except April), and certain lines (such as when McGonagall was speaking and the Sorting Hat's song) is **not** my work. It is clearly J.K. Rowling's creations and I give full credit to her.  
As I said in the first chapter, I wrote this series a while ago while reading the book. I do not have the time to re-read it and check if I took lines from the book. If you notice that I have, please forgive me. I honestly try to write my own, original lines as much as I can.


	4. Chapter Four: The First School Day

"April? April, wake up."  
"_You have got to be kidding me…"  
_"April, come on."  
"_She was just begging to get killed".  
_"It's 6 o'clock. Wake up."  
"…_Ok. She seriously must be suicidal."  
_I slowly sat up and gave a nasty glare to Hermione.  
"We didn't start off very well, and you're _really_, like _seriously_, not making things any better between us." I said in a deathly tone.  
"It's our first day, April. I just wanted to make sure you would be ready for breakfast and class. And here you go."  
She then handed me an envelope. I could see she had an open one on her bed while the other girls had them on their trunks. Their envelopes were closed, meaning they were still sleeping…unlike me.  
I snatched the envelope away from her, still annoyed that she woke _me_ up out of the hundreds of girls.  
I opened it up to find my schedule:

6:45-8:00 Breakfast

8:15-9:00 Herbology

9:15-10:00 Charms

10:15-11:00 Transfiguration

11:15-12:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts

12:15-1:15 Lunch

1:30-2:15 History of Magic

2:30-3:15 Potions / Flying (Only on Fridays)

5:45-7:00 Dinner

7:15-8:00 Astronomy (On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays)

She woke me up at 6:00 AM…for me to read my schedule.  
I could do that at 7:30 AM with no problem.  
"We have the same classes! I guess all Gryffindor first years have the same schedule." She said with a smile.  
I blankly stared at her.  
I'll be with her every month.  
Every week.  
Ever day.  
Every minute.  
Every second.  
_Why_ did she tell me this?

Hermione left soon after to the Great Hall. She probably was the only one there since it was now only 6:30 AM. According to my schedule, it was still too early for Breakfast.  
After getting dressed and packing all of my books and potion vials into my bag, I headed down the stairs and into the common room. To my surprise, I heard voices down there.  
"_Maybe Hermione isn't the only one who's crazy enough to wake up so early."_  
I then looked around the corner to see the ones who were talking._  
_"Good morning, Fred and George." I said as I walked to the couch they were sitting on. I placed my bag down and sat on an arm of the couch.  
I then noticed a notebook and a bag beside the twins.  
"April! Perfect timing! We needed someone to tell us just how amazing we are. Come, sit here." Fred said as the twins began to scoot, making room in between.  
I slowly sat up and walked over, a little nervous on what they were going to say.  
Once I sat down between the two, George reached into the bag, pulled out a dungbomb, and placed it on my lap.  
It smelled absolutely revolting and it hadn't even exploded yet.  
"Say hello to the dungbomb." George said with a grin. I stared at him like he was crazy, but his expression didn't change.  
"Erm…hello, Dungbomb." I said slowly. This was humiliating.  
"No need to be so stiff." George said as he rolled his eyes and placed the dungbomb back into the bag.  
"I bet you're wondering just why exactly we have a dungbomb." Fred said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
"I do have to admit that I'm quite curious..." I said.  
"You see, April. Fred and I are in the first class the Slytherin-loving snake has-"  
"Erm…"  
"He means Snape." Fred explained.  
"Before Snape sits down at his desk, one of us is going to sneak the dungbomb into his chair. And when he goes to his chair to take a seat-"  
"You idiots, he has eyes and a nose." I interrupted. During Dinner last night, I heard these two were _masters_ at pranking.  
"Yes, and his nose is quite a big one." Fred said as George nodded in agreement.  
"My point is that he'll see _and_ smell it. He's not going to actually sit on it! The dungbomb isn't microscopic, you know."  
"Oh, April! That's insulting!" Fred said as he took his arm off of me and sat back. He shook his head in disappointment.  
"Honestly, April, you didn't think _that_ was our actual plan, right? Please say you didn't, because that's quite offensive." George said as he looked taken back.  
"…Then what _is_ your plan?" I said as I narrowed my eyes in curiosity.  
"All you had to do was wait for us to tell you, April. Patience is a virtue." Fred said as he put his arm around me once again.  
"You see, he _will_ see it. There's no doubt about it. However, this dungbomb can go off at our command." George said with a smile as he pulled the dungbomb out again.  
"…I don't get it. Dungbombs only go off when it hits something or when something puts pressure on it."  
"Not this one. We are inventors, my dear, little, naïve April." Fred said as he played with my hair and messed it up a bit.  
"Here, examine it." George said as he shoved the nauseating bomb in my face. I smacked his hand away from my face. He just laughed as he pulled the dungbomb away.  
"You see this little smooth spot on the beauty? We put it there."  
"…Congratulations?"  
"Don't get smart with us until you know what it does." Fred said as he flicked at my ear.  
"This bomb gets activated when touched by anything; human flesh, a desk it's placed on, this bag-"  
"Then why isn't it going off?"  
"You are quite the rude one, my dear; interrupting every time we say something." Fred said shaking his head. George nodded in agreement.  
"Because this isn't making any sense! You say it gets activated when touching it, but it's not going off!" I said defensively.  
"Because I haven't waved my wand." George said with a smile. I stared at Fred as he, too, gave me a smile.  
"...You two created your own spell?" I said with wide eyes. They were thirteen and creating spells!  
"What? Oh, no! We're pranksters, not geniuses." George said as he again placed the bomb in the bag.  
"Then how is that possible?"  
"We're inventors. We've created a lot of new things; Items that punch you when you squeeze it, items that cause fog when Filch is going to expel you so that you can escape…"  
"You didn't answer my question; How _does_ the bomb blow up?"  
"Do you know the spell Expelliarmus? As you said, dungbombs only go off when it hits something or when there's pressure on it. The Expelliarmus spell does just that. We've made this dungbomb impossible to go off unless the Expelliarmus spell is casted on it. When Snape is holding up the dungbomb to the class, sharing how he's much more clever than the rest of us..." George said proudly as he then gave me a wink.  
I stared at his face while I tried to piece everything together. However, he's just so distracting...  
"_You know, he has really pretty eyes and his freckles are just so cute-"_  
I then shook my head (mentally) as I collected my thoughts.  
"When it comes to inventing, you two _are_ geniuses. Why would you two use your talents to make prank items? I mean, are you guys actually serious?"  
"…Yes. Yes, we are." George answered with a nod.  
"Why?" I spat out.  
"Because pranking is fun?" Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"That's absolutely ridiculous." I said as a short silence passed.  
"What is? Our plan or our life choice?" Fred asked as I stood up.  
"Both. You two aren't going to pull it off. As amazing as this invention is, Snape is going to see the spell shoot out of George's wand and both of you will be expelled on the first day."  
Fred and George stared at me and then at each other.  
Laughter filled the room.  
"Oh, what? What's so funny? Dealing with your mum when you come home tonight? Is it really _that_ funny?" I said in a serious tone. These two were just insane.  
"April, it's not like we stand in the middle of the room for all to see and wave our wands! We're much slyer than that." George said he sat back in a more relaxed position.  
"Well, unless we want to be acknowledged for our incredibleness." Fred corrected as George nodded his head in agreement.  
"Wait…your 'victims' know you two actually do the pranks, but you haven't been suspended or anything?" I asked as I then sat on the coffee table, facing the boys.  
"Well, the students see, not the ones we actually prank. I believe we're too entertaining for people to rat us out." Fred said proudly.  
"Someone is going to rat you two out eventually." I said shaking my head.  
"Even so, they have no proof that we actually did anything. So, we stay in school. The most that happens are some detentions, but that's nothing." George said comfortably.  
"I still think Snape is going to see you wave your wand at him and the dungbomb." I said to George.  
"We have our skillful ways, April. Trust me, you will find that out soon." George said with a wink.  
These two were just as cocky as ever. I suppose they had the right to be cocky though. I _have_ heard a lot about their pranks and how they miraculously got out of it without any punishment.  
Still…this was just crazy.  
"Ok, whatever you two say. Good luck today." I said as I picked up my bag.  
"Well?" Fred said as he sat forward, waiting for me to say something.  
I stared at him with a confused look.  
"Aren't you going to tell us how amazing we are?" Fred asked me.  
"How about I tell you after you do the prank." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
I waved to them and headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
I then heard foot steps behind me. I turned my head to see Fred and George run in front of me to block my way to get out.  
"You're doubting us." George said astonished.  
"No kidding, Einstein." I said as I attempted to get around them, but the attempt was useless.  
Fred then gave me a smile.  
"How about we make a bet? You know, to see if George and I can really pull this off."  
I then, too, grinned.  
"I love to win bets," I said with a smug smile, "What do you have in mind?"  
"I say we let you decide. I mean, you are going to be the one losing." George said with the cockiest tone ever.  
I thought for a minute.  
"I have something in mind," I said as I thought about their plan, "Winner gets to throw a dungbomb at the loser."  
The two looked at each other, nodding with approval on my decision. But then, George suddenly stopped nodding.  
"Fred, she _is_ just a naïve First Year. She is also a girl. Can we really throw a dungbomb at someone so innocent without feeling guilt?"  
Fred 'thought' about it and answered; "Yes. Yes we can."  
"Let's shake on it then." I said confidently. I knew I was going to win. Unless Snape was just a complete idiot, there was no way these two would get through this prank without getting caught.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, April? We _are _the Lords of Pranks." George said as he hesitated to shake my hand.  
"And I'm the Goddess of Always Being Right," I said as I rolled my eyes, "Just shake my hand."  
They both looked at each other and shrugged before each shook my hand.

Harry grabbed my arm tightly and twirled me around.  
"See, April?! I told you!" He said as he placed me in front of a suit of armor.  
I rolled my eyes and continued walking.  
"For the last time, Harry, the suits of armor don't move. It's just the pictures that do that." Ron said as he pushed Harry forward to keep him walking to class.  
"I swear I saw it move! You have to believe me!"  
"Harry, please just stop. People are staring, so don't embarrass yourself or it'll get into the newspaper." I said as groups of students were pointing and whispering about us.  
Harry, Ron, and I stayed together throughout the morning and were always being watched by students. They whispered behind our backs and pointed as if their mothers never taught them that pointing was rude. At first I thought I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe or Ron had a booger hanging out, but it turned out to be the fact that everyone was amazed that the Boy Who Lived was going to school with them.  
Unfortunately, we also grabbed Peeves' attention as well;  
After coming from Charms class, the three of us were heading to Transfiguration class (wherever that was).  
"Ok, so I was told Professor McGonagall is really strict. We need to stay on her good side." Ron was saying as we pushed our way out of the corridor and to the staircases.  
Once a staircase finally moved to us, we stepped on it.  
"Ron, we need to stay on _every_ teacher's good side. It's not like it's ever good to get a deten-AH!"  
Everything was in slow motion.  
As I was falling backwards, I could see Harry slowly reaching his arm out to grab me and Ron's eyes slowly widening as he stared down at me.  
Time went back to normal when my body slammed on the stairs.  
"April!" Harry said as he reached for me (a little too late, but it's the thought that counts).  
"Are you ok?" Ron said as he kneeled down and helped Harry get me back up.  
"Oh, I broke my butt!" I said as I held it. When I touched it, it felt wet.  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
I stared down on the stairs and saw a puddle of water.  
"I-I guess I slipped."  
As I said this, something hit the back of my head.  
Now my head was wet as well.  
I then heard a laugh above me.  
I stared up to see a ghost. I glared and started yelling all sorts of profanity.  
"Peeves! Go away!" was the only thing I said that I'm actually allowed to tell you all.  
I continued to yell as Harry and Ron pushed me forward so I would continue walking.  
Peeves then flew in front of us and, once again, a water balloon was thrown at me.  
Before he could fly away, I threw my books at him. Of course, that did nothing.  
"You know, at first I was trying to get Potty, but you're much more amusing to tease!" He yelled out with an annoying laugh.  
He finally flew away from us.  
"That little [insert rude name here]!" I said as I grabbed my books that were scattered all over since I was (insanely) throwing them earlier.  
Once I grabbed them all, I took a deep breath and looked down on myself; I was soaking wet and dripping puddles wherever I went.  
I sighed and turned around to look at the boys.  
They both held their mouths shut, but I could see the ends of their mouths rising a bit.  
I glared at them to warn that if they let out even one chuckle I would murder them.

We three got lost plenty of times when trying to find our classes.  
After our incident with Peeves, we weren't paying much attention as we ended up on the third floor (which was mentioned to be out of bounds, but it's not like we knew where we actually were) and tried to open the door that was specifically mentioned to be forbidden (once again, it's not like we actually knew where we were).  
"Why won't it open?" Ron said as he was violently turning the handle. It was clearly locked.  
"I mean, this is our class, right?" Harry said as he, too, tried to open the door.  
They then stopped and stared at me like I was supposed to try to open the door as well.  
"Look, if The Boy Who Lived can't open it, neither can I." I said as I stared at my nails, realizing I broke one from all that book throwing.  
Harry glared at me. I knew he was annoyed with getting all of the attention, but I loved to bug him about it.  
Ron then started banging on the door, as if it was going to help.  
"LET US IN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!"  
Even with all the noise Ron was making, I heard a little meow.  
I stared down at a small cat while it continued to look at the three of us. I was actually quite surprised that Ron's yelling didn't scare it away.  
I then bent down and stretched out my hand to try and pet it.  
"Well, aren't you a little cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!"  
When I was just an inch away from touching it, it hissed, smacked my hand, and ran away.  
Even though I had extremely painful scratches on my hand, Harry was laughing his heart out.  
"Honestly, April, petting cats is the last thing you need to be doing right now." Ron said a little annoyed as he continued to bang on the door (which was obviously making no progress).  
"It's probably a Slytherin cat or something." I said as I wrapped my hand in my shirt.  
I then heard yelling, and it wasn't Ron this time.  
I turned around to see the caretaker running (well, limping) towards us. He was yelling so loudly and sadistically that I couldn't even understand what he was saying.  
While Ron and I were having heart attacks, Harry was trying to calmly tell Filch that it was a mistake and we had no idea we were on the forbidden floor.  
Under all of Filch's yelling, Harry's voice was inaudible.  
Then the unlikely hero came, stuttering the words "F-F-Filch, l-let them g-go."  
Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, then grabbed Ron's and my shoulders as he pushed us forward. Harry immediately followed along, desperate to get away from Filch.  
"C-C-Come n-now ch-ch-children. L-Let's n-not be l-late to cl-class."  
His stuttering was a bit annoying, but at that moment I didn't mind. I'd choose his stuttering over Filch's yelling any day.

We finally reached the Transfiguration class.  
We were to turn a match into a needle.  
Ridiculously difficult, yet it's apparently level one: lesson one.  
I, unfortunately, was moved to sit by Hermione because Ron and I were 'distracting the class with our immaturity.'  
How could I help it? His stupidity was annoying me. I mean, Bulgaria's Quidditch team over Ireland's? Sickening.  
Once we were given the instructions by Professor McGonagall, we were to successfully transfigure the match by ourselves.  
I pointed my wand to the match and waved.  
Nothing.  
I pointed and waved once more.  
Nothing.  
I continued to do this over and over again, and I failed miserably each time.  
"You're doing it wrong." Hermione told me for the hundredth time that day.  
I ignored her for the hundredth time.  
I waved my wand.  
Nothing.  
"You're doing it -"  
I slammed my wand down.  
"Shut up! I realize I'm doing it wrong!" I yelled out in frustration, "Instead of _telling_ me that I'm doing it wrong, why don't you _help_ me do it right?"  
She gave me a conceited look.  
"You wouldn't be so frustrated if you asked for help in the beginning."  
_"No one would be frustrated if you kept your mouth permanently shut."_ I thought to myself.  
She handed me my wand as she held hers.  
"Do exactly what I do." She said as she waved her wand in the air.  
I copied her movements, but apparently they weren't good enough.  
"You're waving it too harshly. Be more graceful." She said as she continued to wave her wand. I continued to wave my wand, trying to be as soft as possible.  
"There you go! Now, just point your wand at your match and say the spell."  
She then waved her wand at her match and, what do you know, it turned into a needle.  
I pointed my wand at the match. I was careful to wave my wand as graceful and calmly as possible as I said the spell.  
I successfully turned the match into a needle.  
A huge grin came to my face as I looked at Hermione. She gave me a sweet smile, but I could tell that she was thinking 'I told you so.'  
"I am quite impressed, ladies. Five points each." Professor McGonagall said as she walked by the table.  
I patted Hermione's back.  
"You know, Hermione, you're not as bad as I thought you were."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"You're not very good at giving compliments, are you?" She said with a playful laugh.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was extremely painful to go through.  
No one shot a spell at me or anything like that. It was just mentally excruciating.  
We learned and did absolutely nothing that deals with DADA. We learned, however, of Professor Quirrel's 'accomplishments' and that Professor Quirrel is extremely boring.  
The most interesting thing about him is his turban.

Ron, Harry, and I headed to the Great Hall for lunch. I was curious to know if the twins pulled off their prank.  
If they were in the Great Hall, then they most likely did pull it off. If they weren't, Snape was probably keeping them hostage in the Dungeons.  
We stepped into the Great Hall to see everyone _except_ the twins.  
I couldn't help but smile.  
"Next is History of Magic and then _Potions_," Ron moaned as he interrupted my thoughts. Harry gave a little grumble as we all sat down.  
"I heard Snape is extremely harsh to the Gryffindors, especially if they're in class with the Slytherins. Guess who we have Potions with?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, calm down you two. Potions is actually really fun. Maybe even fun enough for us to completely forget about Snape's favoring." I said as I began to fill my plate with everything I saw.  
Harry looked at Ron with a 'maybe she's right' look, but Ron just stared at me dumbfounded.  
"Potions…_fun_? I could vomit."  
"Oh shut up, Ron. Good or bad, you have to take it. There's no way to get out of that class, so just suck it up. You should at least _try_ to enjoy it."  
"_Enjoy_ it…" Ron said mockingly as he began to fill his plate.

History of Magic could put someone to their death. I thought Quirrel was boring, but my goodness! History of Magic was so dull that even the professor kept falling asleep.  
At least we got a 'nap class.' I mean, none of us could understand the professor even if we tried. Well, except Hermione, but she's _Hermione_.  
"I say we steal her notes late at night." Ron suggested as we saw her writing pages and pages of notes.

I heard Ron take a gulp as we stood in front of the entrance to the Dungeons.  
"Well…this is it. Nice knowing you two." Ron said as he gave both Harry and I a pat on the back.  
"Oh stop being so dramatic, Ron. It's just Potions." I said.  
"And Snape." Ron said.  
"Oh, don't forget the Slytherins." Harry added.  
I pushed both of the boys through the entrance. There was nothing to be scared of.  
Potions, and Snape, and Slytherins! Oh my!  
Give me a break.  
I followed the boys into the Dungeons after I pushed them. It immediately got a bit colder.  
"Whoa." I said as I got the chills.  
"I told you." Ron said with a horrified whisper. I looked around and it was also darker…  
"Let's just walk through quickly." Harry said as we all began to speed walk through.  
Snape's classroom definitely wasn't any warmer or brighter. It was just as depressing and creepy.  
The three of us sat in the back, although I really wanted to sit in the front. The boys didn't buy into it though.  
"The front? Are you kidding me? I'm not sitting near Snape, thank you." Ron said.  
"Ron, stop being stupid!" I snapped.  
"No, I agree with Ron. I'd rather not sit close to him either." Harry said.  
We then watched Draco and his posse sit at the front row on the 'Slytherin side' of the room.  
"The more reason not to sit in the front." Harry said as he made his way to the back. Ron followed willingly.  
"It's just Malfoy. Come on! He's really not _that_ terrifying." I said as I rolled my eyes, but I knew I lost.  
It was only a minute after we sat that Snape made his dramatic entrance;  
Slamming both doors open, he walked down the aisle that split the rows of the two Houses. His black robe glided behind him. Once he reached the front, he turned around and actually _glared_ at the class. With a snap of his fingers, the doors shut.  
It was official; we were in Potions.  
I saw Ron give a shudder.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense," Snape began as he walked up and down the aisle, occasionally stopping to glare down a student.  
"I can teach you how to bottle fame and brew glory…if you aren't a big bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
After saying that, the student he chose to glare at was Ron. I almost laughed. Apparently you could just look at Ron and know he was a 'dunderhead.'  
While I was able to hold in my laugh, Harry wasn't as lucky.  
"Potter!"  
Harry immediately stopped laughing when he saw Snape make his way towards him.  
Harry sat further back in his chair as Snape leaned over the table.  
The Slytherins snickered as they watched.  
"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Harry gave a confused look as he stared at me for help.  
I wanted to help, but what could I do?  
I said nothing.  
"Well, Potter? Are you as clever as you are famous?" Snape said insolently. The Slytherins couldn't hold it as they all burst into the laughter. The Gryffindors watched in pain.  
"Let me ask again; what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said slowly. He was treating Harry as if he were mentally challenged.  
"You'd make a very powerful sleeping potion; a potion so powerful that people call it the Draught of Living Death."  
Everyone then stared at me.  
Why were they staring at _me_?  
_"Oh Lord, I said that out loud."_  
Snape threw me a glare.  
"Miss Black, I called for Potter."  
"I'm sorry! I just- I don't know what came over me. I felt like I needed to answer -" I said horrified as Snape made his way down the table towards me.  
"Then maybe you'll have a feeling to answer this, Miss Black: Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape said as he leaned towards me and stared closely into my eyes.  
"I– I," I stuttered. This man was intimidating.  
"Yes?" Snape said as a smirk formed on his face.  
"I – I'd find it in the stomach of a goat," I was finally able to spit out, "It's a stone that saves you from-from most poisons."  
The smirk immediately vanished.  
"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked quickly.  
_"Wolfsbane? That's- isn't that monkshood?" _I thought as I stared fearfully into Snape's eyes.  
"Quickly. Answer." Snape snapped.  
"They - they're the same thing."  
"Same _thing_?" Snape mimicked.  
"They're the same plant. They go by the name of aconite." I corrected myself.  
Snape straightened himself up, but I stayed back. I was too scared to even breathe.  
"Miss Black, I will like to see you after class," Snape said emotionless. He then stared harshly at Harry.  
"If Miss Black was unable to answer the questions correctly, points would have been taken off. Now, we will finally begin this lesson."  
He then walked down to his desk and began lecturing. Harry looked at me and mouthed the words 'thank you.' I nodded ever so slightly. I was still too scared to move.

By the middle of class time, we were making a potion that cured boils. This was a very simple task for me since I make potions as a hobby when I'm at home.  
Yes, it's definitely not normal for a child to find potion making fun, but there was never much to do at home. Since Remus really had no clue what to do with a child, he just taught how to become a great witch. He let me borrow his spell books [although I'm not actually allowed to cast spells (when I did, I just used his wand)] and, of course, his potion books.  
I found the potion books so intriguing.  
I mean, who didn't want to make a potion that made others fall in love with you? That cured common wounds (which I got a lot of since I was just a kid)?  
Potions seemed to solve everything, and I wanted to know how to make them.  
Remus encouraged my curiosity and interest in Potions and bought me cauldrons, ingredients, and vials. With all that I have learned and made, this potion that we had to make today was effortless.  
Just ten minutes passed and I was finished with the potion. Everyone around me was still in the beginning stages.  
Snape walked to my cauldron. He smelled the potion, placed his finger in, examined the texture of it, tasted it…  
I stared at him as he stared strangely at the potion.  
Was something wrong with it?  
"…Five points for Gryffindor." Snape said quietly, but everyone heard.  
For the first time, I felt confident in front of Snape.  
I coached Harry and Ron the rest of class. They were…decent potion makers. Well, at least they were better than Neville Longbottom who ended up making a potion that actually _gave_ you boils.  
"Ahhhh!" Neville screamed in pain as boils were covering his skin rapidly. Snape rushed to Neville, grabbing Seamus Finnigan along with him.  
"Idiot! Finnigan, take him to the Hospital Wing." Snape said as he threw Seamus at Neville. Seamus stared at Neville with a horrified expression. He grabbed Neville's robes (trying not to touch the boils on the skin) and lead Neville out of the room.  
Snape was breathing hard from frustration. He then stared at Dean Thomas, who was working beside Neville.  
"Why didn't you tell him he was doing it wrong? Five points from Gryffindor for their stupidity." Snape said. Dean stared at Snape, completely speechless.  
"There goes the five points I made…" I mumbled.  
I then watched Snape as he went to check on the Slytherins. He headed for Malfoy's cauldron. Even from the back I could tell that the color and texture was off. Snape tasted it.  
"At least it didn't give me boils. Ten points for Slytherin."  
My jaw fell open.  
"Ten points for a potion that wasn't even made correctly!" I said for only Ron and Harry to hear.  
"_Potions will be fun enough for us to completely forget about Snape's favoring,_" Ron said in a high pitched voice that was supposed to sound like mine, "Sound familiar?"  
Harry gave out a laugh, but he soon stopped when I gave him a death glare.

It was 3:15, meaning class was at its end.  
It may have been the end of class for everyone, but it was the end of life for me.  
I stayed in my seat while everyone else left. Harry gave me a little rub on my back.  
"Good luck." He said as he tried to give me an encouraging smile. It didn't come out right.  
Ron gave me a weak smile as well, and then they left.  
I was now alone with Snape.  
Just Snape and I.  
Snape was at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. I stayed in the back, trying to be as silent as possible.  
"Black, come." Snape said as if I were a dog. But at that moment, I didn't really care if he treated me like a dog or not. I obeyed like one.  
I grabbed my bag and quickly walked to his desk.  
He continued to write on his parchment as if he didn't realize that I was standing there.  
After about a minute or so, he looked up at me.  
"What makes you think that you have permission to speak out of turn in my class?" He said. He didn't seem angry though. He seemed much calmer than he was before.  
"I'm so sorry. I have no excuse or reason why I interrupted." I apologized quickly.  
_"Just admit to your mistake and he'll let you go…"  
_"How long have you been studying Potions? This isn't your first year, is it?"  
"I've just read books and attempted to make potions from the directions off the books. I have never been properly taught by someone." I said.  
"How long have you been reading about Potions?"  
"Probably since I was seven or so. My godfather kept his books laying around so I just entertained myself by reading them. They're very fascinating."  
"Your godfather? That would be Remus Lupin?"  
"Yes." I answered. I didn't know how he would feel about that since they don't have the best history.  
He gave a slight nod. I wasn't sure if it was a nod of approval. Maybe he still resented Remus.  
He then stared at me. It felt awkward. It was as if he were reading my soul.  
"How would you feel about after school classes?" He finally said after a long period of silence.  
I stared at him shocked.  
"Pardon?"  
"You are one of those very rare students who seem to be serious about Potions. Remus is a…bright wizard," Snape said. The last part was basically spat out though, "If you were taught by him, you should do well. Many students have never even attempted to make a potion. Since I doubt I'll be capable of changing your schedule, I'll make an effort to have the Headmaster agree to after school classes. For the next couple of days you'll be staying in this class. If I continue to see your good work and high level performance, then I'll give you after school classes. If this does happen, I'll be able to teach you the level of Potions that you truly are at."  
I wasn't sure to be flattered or horrified.  
I mean, Snape _never_ does anything like this.  
But then, I'll be alone with Snape. That's just terrifying.  
"Thank you." I said. It seemed to be the safest thing to say.  
"You may leave now." Snape said as he waved me off and went back to his writing.  
As I turned, my bag hit some papers and books off his desk.  
I stopped and stared at him in fear. He gave me a glare.  
"I'm so sorry! I'll pick those up." I said as I dropped my bag and went on my hands and knees.  
"Yes, you _will_ pick those up." I heard Snape mumble.  
As I was picking up the papers and books, I noticed something brown on the lower part of his desk. It had a rotten odor to it.  
"Professor, there's something on your desk." I said as I continued to stare at it.  
I heard him sigh.  
"Thank you. You may leave now." He said emotionless.  
I placed his papers and books on the desk and rushed out before I did another stupid, clumsy thing.

I walked out of the Dungeons and into the Entrance Hall. I was stunned at what just happened.  
_"Me having after school classes with Snape. Who knew Snape did things like that?"_  
Maybe Remus was exaggerating about the stories of Snape. I mean, he was willing to take away some of his own time to teach me Potions.  
Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that I was the only Gryffindor in the Entrance Hall. There were students in green robes everywhere.  
_"I probably should go before they gang up on me…"  
_I rushed towards the stairs when I then felt something hit my head.  
I stood still as I was completely stunned.  
Whatever it was was sliding down my face. It was slightly warm, gooey, and it had the strongest odor. I then remembered what was on Snape's desk…  
Laughter filled the room. Even with my eyes closed, I knew the Slytherins were pointing at me.  
I wiped my eyes with my robe sleeve and looked up the staircase to see two red heads waving at me.  
"You could have at least told me that you pulled it off before you did anything to me!" I yelled harshly at them.  
"That wouldn't have been fun since you would then be expecting the attack." Fred replied with a grin.  
"I. Hate. You." I snarled.  
"Nah, that's not possible. Everyone loves us." George said with a laugh.  
The rage inside gave me a wild amount of energy as I sprinted up the stairs, seriously considering to be violent with the twins.

After taking a well needed shower, I made my way to the common room.  
Still extremely angry with the twins, I was getting ready to rant my heart out to Harry and Ron, but something about the common room seemed tense when I stepped in.  
When I saw Harry and Ron talking, I realized that Harry had an odd look on his face.  
Something was up.  
Harry stared up at me and motioned me over.  
I placed my bag down and took a seat beside Harry. I gave him a curious look. He silently answered by handing me a newspaper;

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

I gave Ron a puzzled look.  
"Erm…explain, please." I said as I handed Harry back the newspaper. I didn't see the importance of this.  
"July 31st was the day I went to Gringotts with Hagrid. You see, before we went to get the money from my parents' vault, Hagrid had to go to one certain vault. It was different from all the other vaults, though; it had a bizarre amount of locks. Not only did it have a high security, but it held something that Dumbledore wanted. Obviously, Dumbledore wasn't the only one who wanted whatever was inside." Harry said as he stared at the moving picture on the newspaper. The picture was the spokesgoblin shaking his finger at the press.  
I nodded my head as if I understood, but I really didn't. I was still severely confused.  
Ron seemed to read my mind.  
"Yeah, I don't see what's so special either." Ron said to me.  
"Harry, people hold precious things in their vaults. Just like in the Muggle world, we have burglars. We have people who want things that don't belong to them. This is just a regular robbery attempt. Don't waste your time, Harry. There's nothing special about whatever was inside." I said to him.  
"Something tells me that there _was_ something special inside! Hagrid wouldn't even tell me what _it_ was!"  
"Harry, don't get yourself into this." I said.  
Harry sighed, but eventually gave in.  
"So, what did Snape want from you? Did he give you detention or anything?" Harry said as he put the newspaper aside.  
"No, he actually wants me to have after school classes with him. He wants to teach me a higher level of Potions." I said with a smile.  
The boys stared at me wide eyed.  
"What luck." Ron muttered. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
"What?!" I heard someone yell in shock.  
I then turned around to see Hermione rushing our way. She apparently heard.  
"Why? What makes _you_ so special?" She snapped at me. I was now the one staring wide eyed.  
_"And I actually thought she was decent earlier…"_  
Although I really wanted to snap right back at her, I really didn't have anything smart to say. I didn't even really have a response to that question.  
"I honestly don't know. He just told me. He didn't even ask if I wanted to, actually." I said after a few seconds of silence.  
Hermione's nasty, shocking look didn't change. She was definitely upset about all of this.  
After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and stomped to the girls' dorm.  
After her stomping was inaudible, Harry, Ron, and I just stared at each other for a second.  
Then, we burst into laughter.  
Causing Hermione pain…  
What fun.

**Author's Note:** Boring and ridiculously long chapter, I agree.  
Anyways…  
As always, I would like to say that lines were taken from the book. If you recognize some quotes, then they most likely aren't mine (simple as that). I mainly just took quotes from the Potions class (with Snape's speech and questions, for example). The story plot is all J.K. Rowling's, not mine. And I want to apologize if there are any grammar errors to my story as well. I do proof-read my work, but I always do miss some errors.


	5. Chapter Five: Trouble in Flying Class

Harry, Ron, and I stayed in the Common Room and did our homework until it was dinner time. I honestly didn't want to go to dinner because of the Slytherins. Half of the House was in the Entrance Hall when the twins decided to throw the dungbomb at me.  
_"Oh, how much I loved those two."_  
"You two ready to leave?" Harry said as he placed his books on the table and stood up .  
"Finally!" Ron said enthusiastically as he set his books on the couch and jumped up. I, on the other hand, stayed seated.  
The two stared at me curiously.  
"Are you not hungry?" Harry asked.  
"Not really. Don't you guys want to stay a little longer and finish the Potions homework?" I suggested. Maybe the Slytherins will be gone by the time we finish.  
Ron's mouth fell open.  
"Are you serious? Do you not realize how much homework Snape assigned? By the time we finish, dinner will be over!"  
"But if we start later, then we probably won't even finish until midnight!" I said, trying to win them over. My attempt failed. There was no way to win an argument against hungry growing boys.  
"I have the solution; you can stay and we'll go." Ron said a little annoyed as he then headed for the portrait.  
Harry didn't move though. He held out his hand.  
"Come on. You'll be hungry if you don't eat. You'll regret it."  
I sighed. If I didn't go eat now then I'd be hungry for the year. I had to face the Slytherins eventually and it'd be best to do it soon.  
I took his hand as he pulled me up.  
We then headed for the portrait to see a crowd blocking the way out.  
"What's everyone excited about?" Harry asked Ron. Ron was on his tiptoes to see what was going on.  
The people crowding around the exit were laughing and smiling. I joined Ron as I went on my tiptoes to see who or what was so entertaining.  
It was the twins, unsurprisingly.  
"It was even _her _idea!" I heard George say.  
My eyes widened.  
I immediately pushed myself through the crowd until I reached the twins.  
"Ok! Funny story, isn't it?" I said as I interrupted the twins, "Now go. Bye."  
I began to wave my arms to shoo the crowd away. They continued to laugh, but began to leave. Many patted my back as if to give me some sort of comfort.  
It didn't work.  
Once the crowd was gone, I glared at the twins and gave each a slap on the arm.  
"You know, you don't have to tell _everyone_ about it!" I yelled at them as they began to laugh hysterically. I didn't find it so funny.  
"We don't, but they're going to hear about it sooner or later. Anyways, it's Gryffindor! Your own House! You can tell them anything." Fred said.  
I gave him a glare.  
"What did you two do this time?" Ron asked as he and Harry still had no idea what happened.  
"Fred, April, and I made a certain bet. Fred and I won, _of course_. The funny part was that April got to choose the consequences for the loser, and it was just so _good_ to see her own idea being played on her. The winner, by the way, got to throw the dungbomb at the loser. And to make things even better, a dungbomb exploded on April while she was in front of the Slytherins!" George laughed as he began to mess with my hair.  
"You have no idea how embarrassed I am! It's my first day and everything!" I said as I pushed George away.  
"Well, don't be. It's not like you were trying to impress them." Fred said.  
"That's true, definitely since you have a crush on that pretty boy." George said as he gave me a wink.  
"Oh, yes! Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff!" Fred joined in as he and George laughed.  
I gasped.  
"I do not!" I yelled in embarrassment and anger. They were enjoying themselves.  
"Really? What was that look you gave then when you watched him walk away yesterday?" Fred said as he mocked my awe-struck facial expression.  
I tried to think of a comeback, but nothing came out.  
I just glared at the two and kept my mouth tightly shut.  
I _hated_ them. Anyone in Great Britain could feel the animosity pouring out of me.  
"Hey, hey," George began as he brought me into a hug. I stood stiff, not wrapping my arms around him in return.  
"Don't feel bad, April. Every girl in Hogwarts likes him."  
I stayed silent.  
"Not even just the girls. Sometimes I catch myself staring at him." Fred said jokingly as he tried to make me feel better.  
I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop the smile coming on my face.  
"That's my girl." Fred said as he gave me a pat on the back.  
"Are you three done? I'm starving!" Ron said as he waited impatiently, and he also seemed to be quite disturbed with Fred's joke.  
"I agree. Can we discuss this all at the table?" Harry said. Just then, his stomach growled.

Right when the five of us stepped into the Great Hall, all of the Slytherins began to point at me and laugh. I gave a glare at the twins as they held in their own laughter.  
I walked to the Gryffindor table, turning my back to Slytherins as I tried to ignore them.  
Easier said than done. It's hard to ignore hundreds of people laughing at you, especially if they are sitting at the table that is right beside yours.  
"GRYFFINDOR CRAP HEAD!" I heard one yell.  
"Well, it's not like they thought any better of you…" Harry said.  
This was very true.  
I continued to hear someone yelling out 'Gryffindor Crap Head.' I then realized that I recognized that voice…  
I turned around to see Flint as he gave me a smirk.  
I turned back and looked at the twins, who both sat across from me.  
"Have I said out loud that I hated you two?"  
"Yes, actually." Fred said with a smile.  
"You don't even need to say it for us to know. We can _feel_ it." George laughed.  
They then stopped smiling and stared behind me. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.  
I turned around and looked up to see Cedric. I felt my heart melt.  
"Well, aren't you popular," Cedric joked. George and Fred were much better at it, but I could care less.  
"I suppose. I'm guessing all of the Hufflepuffs know about the incident?"  
"Well, maybe not _all_…"  
"Who told you guys?"  
Cedric rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"Who do you think, April?" He said as he then stared at Flint who was now acting out the whole incident.  
"Of course." I grumbled as I turned around again to face the twins. I gave them a death glare. They began to shove food down their throats.  
"Don't worry about it, April. Causing hell is a normal hobby for the Slytherins. They don't have anything better to do. Don't take it too personally, alright?" Cedric said with a comforting smile._  
"Oh, how I was beginning to like that boy and his flawless smile, glittering eyes, beautiful face..."_  
"I better go back to my friends. We should hang out during the weekend or something." He said. Before I could respond, he left and gave a wave.  
I stared after him and waved back.  
When I turned around again, I saw the twins mimicking me. I kicked them from under the table.  
"He looks old." Ron stated as he filled his plate with food.  
"He's only…what? Fourteen, maybe?" I said as I began to do the same.  
Ron gave me a disturbing look.  
"A fourteen year old with an eleven year old? Does _he_ not have anything better to do?"  
My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe him!  
"Oh my – Ron! You're like a mini-Remus, I swear!"  
I stopped myself from killing him. I tried to think of something to make me happy.  
Unsurprisingly, a picture of Cedric came into my head.  
I smiled and looked back at the Hufflepuff table.  
I heard Harry give out a chuckle. I turned my head immediately to him.  
"Something amusing?" I snapped.  
"Just how you're acting, that's all." Harry said as he shoved his mouth with food so he couldn't say anything more.  
"I seriously don't like him," I said as I turned around to look at the Hufflepuff table again. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he was talking and laughing with his friends.  
"I mean, he's cute and all, but -"  
"April, you're hilarious." George said.  
I then turned back around and caught my reflection from a cup; my face was bright red.

It was finally the last day of the week; Friday.  
The week was such a long and embarrassing one. With homework, stress, and random students yelling "Gryffindor Crap Head" at me, I didn't have the best time of my life.  
But it was Friday! Not only was it the end of the week, but it was also the day that we had Flying Class! There's nothing better than flying on a broom and feeling the wind.  
Once we reached the Quidditch field, we saw two rows of brooms. We were to immediately stand beside one and wait patiently for class to start.  
Harry stood nervously. Unlike me, he didn't seem to be excited about this class.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I would laugh if the Boy Who Lived was afraid of heights.  
"I've never ridden a broom before. I'll look life a fool in front of the Slytherins. And Malfoy…he won't stop bragging about what a good flyer he is. I doubt I'll do well." Harry said as he glared at the Slytherins who stood just across from us. He mainly glared at Malfoy though.  
"You could be a natural flyer, Harry. And anyways, Draco is all talk. Don't worry about him." Ron said, trying to comfort him.  
"I bet half of the students– no, half of the _wizards_ have never been on a broom before. You're not alone, Harry." I said.  
"Have you two been on a broom?"  
"Oh yeah. Fred and George are Beaters on the Quidditch team here, so I always play against them at the Burrow. It's sort of like their practice." Ron said.  
"Are you any good at it?" Harry asked.  
"…Not really." Ron admitted. Harry then looked at me.  
"What about you?"  
"Yeah, I play Quidditch occasionally, especially if Remus and I run into any wizarding families. I actually plan on trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
Harry seemed upset that he was the only one who has never been on a broom. I felt bad. Maybe I should have lied to him to make him feel better.  
Before I could add something like 'I'm not amazing at it,' the professor came. Her name's Madame Hooch and she seemed very strict and in a hurry (as if she wanted this class to be over with), but nothing compared to McGonagall.  
"Everyone has a broom? Yes. Let's do this quickly. We don't have much time," Madame Hooch started as she walked down between the two rows of brooms, "Now, put your hand over your broom and say 'Up.'"  
Everyone began to yell 'up' and about 99% of the brooms weren't going up. Mine did immediately and, to mine and Harry's surprise, so did Harry's broom.  
He stared at me with wide eyes as I gave him a pat on the back.  
We then both stared at Draco. He got his up immediately as well._  
"Maybe he isn't all talk…"_  
"_Tell_ the broom, don't _yell_ it!" Madame Hooch shouted.  
I stared at the Gryffindors and saw that no one was as successful as Harry and I. Hermione's broom kept rolling over, Neville's didn't move whatsoever, and Ron's ended up smacking him in the face somehow. Others had a similar problem.  
Next we were to learn how to hold onto a broom and sit on it. To mine, Harry's, and Ron's amusement, Madame Hooch was telling Draco how much she didn't care about how long he's been on a broom because he's been holding it wrong all this time.  
While everyone was standing up with their brooms between their legs, I noticed something shiny beside Neville's feet.  
"Neville, what's beside you?"  
He looked down and groaned.  
"It's my Remembrall. I should have known not to bring it to Flying Class." He said as he picked it up and placed it back in his robe pocket. I noticed that his hands were shaking from nerves.  
"Ok, now that everyone has a good grip, I want everyone to kick off the ground when I count to three. One. Two-" Madame Hooch started, but she suddenly stopped when Neville began to rise.  
"Longbottom, I didn't say three! Get down now!"  
But he couldn't. His face was turning white as he kept getting higher and higher off the ground. Everyone took a couple of steps back to get out of his way if he fell.  
And then he did fall.  
Everyone crowded around him immediately. The Gryffindors were asking if he was ok while the the Slytherins were laughing their hearts out.  
"Everyone, step away! Go back to your brooms! Go away!" Madame Hooch yelled as she broke through the crowd to get to Neville. She kneeled down and checked Neville's legs, back, arms-  
"Broken wrist…" I heard her mumble.  
"I'll take him to the Hospital Wing, if you'd like." I offered her.  
"No, no. I should take him," She said as she picked Neville up off the ground, "No one move while I'm gone. If any of you ride your brooms, you'll be leaving Hogwarts. You lot think I'm joking, don't you? Take one short flight on your broom and you'll be leaving Hogwarts before you can even say 'Quidditch.'"  
She gave us one long, strict glare and then left with Neville in her arms. It was easy to see that Neville was in extreme pain and embarrassment.  
When Madame Hooch was out of site, Draco stepped out and began to laugh louder than the rest.  
"Did you see his face? Hah! Pathetic!" Draco laughed as he began to toss something in the air with one of his hands. The Slytherins agreed as they laughed harder.  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil, a Gryffindor, snapped.  
"Sticking up for Longbottom, eh? Never thought _you'd_ like a fat little crybaby, Patil!" A Slytherin, Pansy Parksinson, yelled.  
"Open your mouth one more time and I'll make sure you're in the bed next to him in the Hospital Wing!" Seamus joined in.  
All of the sudden, everyone was yelling at each other.  
I then noticed the _thing_ Draco was tossing in the air.  
"Hand it over, Draco." I yelled loud enough for him to hear me over all the yelling.  
Everyone was suddenly quiet and they all began to watch. I held out my hand to Malfoy for him to hand me the Remembrall.  
"Oh, this is yours?" Draco said with a smirk.  
"You and I both know it belongs to Neville. Hand it over." I said more harshly as I took a step forward.  
"If it's not your Remembrall then why should I give it to you?" Draco said as he also took a step forward.  
"Because I'll actually give it back to Neville, unlike you."  
"Malfoy, hand it over." Harry joined in.  
Malfoy shrugged and walked around us and toward the brooms.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as my eyes followed him.  
He grabbed a broom and mounted on it. He then smirked and held out the Remembrall.  
"Come and get it if you want it."  
And then, with a blink of an eye, he was off.  
Everyone was murmuring, talking about expulsion if Malfoy gets caught.  
Before I could even think about what to do, Harry grabbed a broom.  
"Harry, please! You don't know how to fly!" I begged him as I held his shirt to keep him on the ground.  
"Harry, if you get caught, you'll be expelled!" Hermione yelled and she also grabbed his shirt.  
Harry shook out of our grips and, without a word, was off after Malfoy.  
"Oh my goodness, he's going to die. He's going to die. Ron, do something!" I yelled as I ran toward Ron.  
He had a huge grin on his face as he watched Harry fly away.  
"Ron!"  
"What?! What do you expect me to do?!"  
"He's going to get expelled. We're all going to get in trouble…" Hermione worried as she sat on the ground.  
"We need to get someone. We need to get Hooch! Harry can't fly!" I worried as I began to walk in circles.  
"Oh, shut up, will you?" Pansy Parkinson said as she rolled her eyes.  
I gave her a glare.  
"Try to tell me to shut up one more time." I snapped.  
Her eyebrows rose. She looked amused.  
"Am I angering you?" She sneered as she walked toward me. Once she stood a foot away from me, her eyes widened, "Wait a minute! You're the one everyone calls Gryffindor Crap Head, aren't you?"  
I gave her a glare as a response. She gave me a smirk.  
"Hey, now…" Dean Thomas said as he cautiously walked toward us.  
"Back off if you know what's good for you!" She snapped at Dean.  
"Was that a threat?" I said as I pushed her.  
She looked shocked but pulled herself together the next second. She pushed me back.  
I pushed back harder.  
She pushed back harder.  
The next thing I knew, I was on top of her.  
"Get off her, April!"  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
"Yeah! Fight! Fight!"  
We were smacking, punching, rolling around, and pulling each other's hair.  
Everyone circled us as they cheered, screamed, and yelled.  
"Get off! April, stop it! Stop it!" I heard Hermione shriek as she was trying to pull me off of Pansy.  
Pansy and I were both able to give a few more smacks and punches before I heard "McGonagall is coming!"  
I was then pulled off with the help of a few Gryffindors, including Ron. He looked at me both in approval and in shock.  
"Oh no… She saw the whole thing!" Parvati whispered loudly.  
I looked and saw Professor McGonagall with Draco and Harry. She definitely did not look happy.  
I tried to fix myself before she came, but I knew I was a mess with blood dripping down from my nose, grass stains on my clothing, and hair messed up.  
Pansy didn't look great either as the Slytherins were checking if she was ok. I knew she was going to have a lovely shiner later on and I was quite happy with that.  
"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted as she stood in the middle of the crowd, "Explain yourselves! Now!"  
Everyone was silent. Everyone was also shaking slightly…  
"She started it!" Pansy finally yelled. Then all of the Slytherins started pointing at me, shrieking and shouting that I did it.  
"I did not! She made a threat!" I yelled. Then all the Gryffindors began backing me up. Suddenly, everyone was screaming on the top of their lungs.  
"Stop it! Now!" McGonagall yelled. Everyone was silent once more.  
"First week and I'm already considering suspension for students. Absolutely ridiculous. Black and Parkinson, you two come with me. Potter, you come with me as well." She said as she then gave everyone one last glare and began to walk off.  
I took a deep breath and followed her as Pansy and Harry were beside me.  
I then realized something;  
"Why isn't Draco with us?" I whispered to Harry.  
"She, technically, didn't see Draco on the broom." Harry said in an angry tone. But then he softened up as he took something out of his pocket.  
"She did, however, see me fly as I caught the Remembrall." He said with a smile as he handed the Remembrall to me.  
I stared in shock.  
"I can't believe you did that, Harry. I really can't believe it…"

Professor McGonagall dropped Pansy and I off at Dumbledore's office before she took off with Harry. Apparently what Harry did wasn't expulsion worthy, as Hooch made it sound.  
I was told to wait outside his office while Pansy was inside, telling him her side of the story. I knew she was going to be crying and lying through her teeth about the whole thing.  
After what seemed like forever, Pansy stepped out with Dumbledore. As I had guessed, she was 'crying.'  
"Thank you for sharing, Miss Parkinson. Now head off to the Hospital Wing to see if everything is alright." Dumbledore said sweetly has he rubbed her back. She nodded to him and left, but not before she gave me a smirk.  
Now I definitely knew she lied and over exaggerated about everything.  
Once Pansy turned the corner, Professor Dumbledore stared at me. He was tall, thin and his blue eyes had kindness in them. He gave me a smile as he motioned me to walk up the staircase and into his office.  
The office was a large circular room, decorated with portraits all over. Bookshelves, some that were short and some that reached to the ceiling, were all over the room. In the center of the room was a desk and behind it was perch with the most stunning phoenix.  
Although the office seemed lovely, it needed some tidying up.  
Dumbledore walked ahead to his desk and took a seat. I followed him, but not without looking at the portraits. I saw that they all were labeled 'Headmaster [insert his name]' and 'Headmistress [insert her name].'  
I then searched for one portrait in particular. I eventually found it. It was the portrait of my great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black.  
You see, I knew Dumbledore would have it since I have the same portrait at the Black Manor. He occasionally 'visits' us from time to time.  
I gave a wave to him as he looked down at me. He shook his head in disapproval.  
"What are you doing here? Are you already in trouble?"  
"Ah, she should be fine, Phineas." Dumbledore chuckled. He then motioned me to come over and take a seat. I did as he wanted.  
"How do you like Hogwarts, Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled at me.  
I stared at him oddly._  
"Shouldn't he be angry right now?"_  
"It's…good. Well, it's ok. I have a new nickname that isn't so nice and I now have an odd feeling that I'll be in too much trouble to try out for Quidditch. Actually, I think I'll be in too much trouble to even stay here." I said with a frown.  
"Oh! Do you play Quidditch? What position?" Dumbledore said as if he were truly interested.  
"Oh, well, I never played on a team, but I do play for fun. I used to enjoy playing Beater, but, a while ago, I fell in love with the Chaser position." I said, almost forgetting that I was in here to be disciplined.  
He didn't respond. He just stared and smiled at me.  
After a few moments, he finally broke the silence;  
"You remind me of Sirius already," He said with a laugh, "Starting trouble at such an early stage of the year. You even look like him. Everything about you is so similar. Well, except your eyes. If I recall correctly, Sirius has brown eyes, not green."  
I was taken back by his comments. I didn't know how to respond.  
He understood that I felt uncomfortable and changed the subject;  
"But we are not here to discuss your brother! We're here to discuss _you_. Now, do share what happened."  
"Oh, well, erm…she threatened my friend Dean Thomas. And so – I mean - of course I had to defend him! I then- and then- I, erm… I pushed her…"  
I was guilty. I knew it. He knew it. We both knew it.  
"And so the pushing led to the-"  
"- Hair pulling, punching, tackling…yes." I admitted.  
"I believe you know your fault and part of this, so I don't feel like I need to say it. I do thank you for your honesty." Dumbledore said. He still had that smile on his face.  
I nodded but refused to look at him in the eye.  
"Out of curiosity, what's your wand type?"  
I stared at him oddly. He laughed at my facial expression.  
"As Mr. Ollivander has probably told you, wands find their owner. A wand tells a lot about their owner." He said with a smile.  
In a way, I was nervous to tell him. What if my wand said I was a cruel, heartless, violent girl?  
"Oh. It's…erm…it is 12 ½ inches. The wood is tulip and the core is gryffon feather."  
"Just from your wand I already know what type of person you are!" He said with a smile and a laugh. His eyes even looked like they were smiling.  
I'm guessing my wand didn't tell him I was cruel and violent.  
"What exactly do you know now?" I asked curiously.  
"From knowing many witches and wizards, through superstitions, and, of course, speaking with Mr. Ollivander, every quality of a wand tells others how the owner is. Wands made of tulip wood, for example, usually choose witches as it is a 'feminine' wood. It signifies that the owner has a natural, caring, and even motherly personality," He then laughed, "You may not notice the 'motherly' characteristic now, but I'm sure you'll grow into it. Tulip wood usually specializes in shield and protection charms. As for the gryffon feather, it signifies that the owner has great strength; physically, magically, and or emotionally. Just from looking at your wand, I can assume that you'll be a very powerful, talented witch. We just need to control your anger, that's all." He said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile.  
"Now, as for the main reason you're here," He started as he stared down at me with those twinkling, blue eyes, "I will give you a warning and I trust that you'll behave better next time. I will, however, give you detention for the next three weeks. I'd like you to come and help me around. I'm sure you have already noticed books out of place, papers all over-"  
My smile turned to a grin. I couldn't believe he was letting me off the hook!  
"Oh, and I will give you permission to try out for your Quidditch team." He added.  
I stood up and shook his hand.  
"Thank you, so much, sir! I'll watch myself next time, I promise!"  
He laughed as he stood up as well.  
"Now, unless you need anything else from me, you may leave. I'll tell Professor McGonagall that there is no punishment needed. And please head off to the Hospital Wing to check if everything is alright."  
I thanked him again and headed for a door. As I ran to the door I got a glance at my great-great grandfather's portrait.  
It then hit me.  
I stopped abruptly. I was hesitant to ask.  
"…Professor?"  
"Yes, Miss Black?"  
I turned around, but I didn't walk back to him.  
"You said that everything about Sirius and I is similar. I'm guessing you didn't mean that…badly or offensively?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, not at all. I apologize if it came out that way."  
"So…do you not think of him badly at all then?" I asked.  
He kept a smile on his face and didn't answer for a short while.  
"Miss Black, I do not know what happened that night. The only ones who truly do know what happened are Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We have been told that there is proof Sirius Black has killed Peter Pettigrew and that there is no other explanation," Dumbledore said. I sighed and looked down, but he continued;  
"However, I do believe that there are many pieces missing and many things that have not been said or discovered."  
I looked up at him. From his facial expression, I knew that his true answer was "No, I do not think badly of him at all."

**Author's Note:** As always, I would like to say that there may have been lines that were taken from the book. If you recognize some quotes, then they most likely aren't mine (simple as that). The story plot and the characters (except April) are all J.K. Rowling's, not mine. And I want to apologize if there are any grammar errors to my story as well. I do proof-read my work, but I always do miss some mistakes.

**To my past/older readers:**  
I've added and changed some things in past chapters, and I also cut chapters in half so that future readers won't have to read as much. I suggest you re-read:  
**Chapter One** – The part about how Remus became April's godfather.  
**Chapter Two** – When April went on the boat with Hagrid.  
**Chapter Three** – I don't think I changed anything, but, just in case, re-read when the hat is talking to April.  
**Chapter Four** – I just added a line that showed that April is sort of falling for George. No need to get too excited though; it was just one line.


	6. Chapter Six: The ThreeHeaded Dog

"Harry, you are definitely the luckiest boy who has ever walked this earth." I said before I took a sip of my drink. I think I was too shocked and jealous to actually eat.  
"I disagree. I don't think it's very lucky for me to be a part of a Quidditch team when I don't even know what Quidditch is, or a Seeker, or-" He stopped. He smiled for people and thanked them when they came to congratulate him on his Quidditch position, but, when they turned away, Harry immediately started frowning and complaining again.  
"_He breaks a rule and he's given everything on a silver platter. I break a rule and get three weeks worth of detention."_  
Thinking this, I knew I was being ridiculous. Harry was confused and had no idea what was going on. I should be a _friend_ instead of a jealous idiot.  
I took a deep breath and put my hand across to table to hold his.  
"Harry, Quidditch really isn't difficult to understand. All you need to do is catch the Snitch-"  
"Exactly! What's a Snitch?!" He said as he pulled his hand out of mine. I immediately grabbed it again.  
"All will be explained tomorrow. You did say Oliver Wood would talk to you about it, yes?"  
Harry nodded and sighed. I gave him a tight clench on his hand then let go. He seemed to be a littler calmer.  
"Look, Harry. Everyone is completely jealous! I mean, you're the youngest student to ever be put on a Hogwarts Quidditch Team! You're now a legend!" Ron said as he then shoved his mouth with food.  
"Well, you've been a legend since you were one, but you get Ron's point." I said as I now began to eat. I was calming down a little.  
"I just learned how to fly-"  
"But you were amazing at it!" Ron said as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
"Potter!"  
We three looked down the Gryffindor table, but no Gryffindor was calling him.  
"Potter!" we heard again.  
We then stared at the table next to us, the Slytherin table, to see Draco Malfoy trying to talk to us.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry grumbled.  
"Is everyone celebrating your last dinner, Potter?" He said with a smirk as his posse, Crabbe and Goyle, chuckled.  
"Oh, you're hilarious." Ron said sarcastically.  
"You're a lot braver on the ground than you are in the air." Harry sneered.  
Draco glared at Harry for a few seconds before responding.  
"I can take you anytime on my own."  
"Do you have anything in mind?"  
Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening.  
"How about a Wizards Duel? Tonight. Wands only." Draco said quietly with a grin. I, however, heard.  
I then raised my hand for them to look at me.  
"I'll be Harry's second. Who's your second?"  
Draco then looked at Crabbe and Goyle, trying to see which of them was the biggest.  
"Crabbe will be my second. We'll meet you in the Trophy Room at midnight. The door there is never locked. Deal?"  
"Deal!" Ron joined in. Harry, now, seemed a little worried.  
Draco nodded, as did Harry.  
Then Harry immediately looked at us and asked "What's a Wizards Duel?"

It was fifteen minutes until midnight. As I waited for the boys to come down to the Common Room, I stood in front of the bulletin board. I kept reading the 'Quidditch Tryouts' paper over and over again.  
It was going to be held tomorrow afternoon. Oliver Wood had decided to keep last year's team; Himself, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. Harry was the new Seeker.  
Do you notice anything intimidating and terrifying for anyone trying out? If not, I'll tell you; there's only one position left.  
I was shaking slightly. There was only one position left on the team, which was Chaser. Why would Oliver Wood choose a first year to play on his team?  
I then heard some sort of shuffle behind me. I turned away from the bulletin board and looked around the common room. There were empty chairs, cluttered desks, a cackling fire, sofas facing the fire…  
"_It must have been the fire_." I thought, "_You're just being jumpy, that's all_."  
I mean, I had every right to be! The boys and I were going past our curfew to have a duel (can we say 'expulsion'?) and I was ridiculously nervous for the try outs tomorrow.  
I was distracted by my thoughts when I heard the two boys running down the steps.  
"Come on! We'll be late!" Harry said as he immediately headed for the portrait.  
I shook away the thoughts about Quidditch and checked my pocket to see if I had my wand. Once I felt it, I followed Harry.  
"Stop!"  
Harry, Ron, and I turned around to see Hermione Granger standing in her nightgown.  
"How long have you been down here?" I asked curiously.  
"For a good couple of minutes." She said.  
I then looked around at where she could have been hiding. When I noticed how tiny Hermione really is, it was clear that I couldn't have spotted her if she were sitting in one of the sofas that faced the fireplace.  
"What do you want, Granger?" Ron snapped.  
"I _don't_ want to lose points for Gryffindor, that's for sure. If you three go to see Malfoy, I'll get Percy and tell him what you all are up to."  
"How did you even find out about that? I'm sure you were halfway down the table when we all discussed this-" I said, but I was interrupted.  
"Did you eavesdrop?" Ron asked (slightly yelled) angrily.  
"It doesn't matter how she found out. Look, Hermione, leave us alone. Go to bed," Harry said in an annoyed voice, "Come on, you two. We need to go."  
"I was about to tell Percy, you know. I was, the first time I heard. I'm tempted to right now, actually." Hermione said. We all stopped dead in our tracks.  
"You wouldn't." Ron whispered in a deathly tone as he slowly turned around to look at her.  
Harry and I took a quick glance at each other. It was clear that we were both shaken at the thought of being caught and expelled.  
Then, in just a second or two, Harry shook off his fears and said "Go to bed, Hermione." And, without another word, he walked through the portrait door and out of the common room.  
Ron and I gave each other a worried glance, but ran after Harry.  
I could hear Hermione's footsteps as she ran after us.  
"Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves? If you get caught, we'll lose the points I got for knowing about Switching spells!" Hermione said hysterically.  
I stopped and turned around to look at Hermione.  
"Hermione…go to bed."  
I could have sworn I heard Hermione stomp her foot before she ran out after us.  
She yelled out a few more threats about telling Percy, the Prefect, but we continued on walking.  
Of course we were nervous that she would tell, but it's best to act as if we don't care…right?  
She finally gave up.  
"Fine! But-but don't say I didn't warn you! I'm telling right now!" And with a final stomp, she turned around to enter the common room again.  
I then heard her give out a distressed squeal and start murmuring "No, no, no…"  
I turned around and I joined in the murmuring, but I was, instead, saying "Yes, yes, yes…"  
The Fat Lady was gone, and there was no way for Hermione to go back in and tell Percy anything.  
I heard Harry and Ron give out a sigh when they, too, turned around. We all then gave each other a smile as we continued on walking.  
The smiles soon disappeared.  
"I'm coming!"  
"No. You. Aren't." Ron said with a glare.  
"Yes. I. Am!" Hermione snapped back.  
And then an argument was born, and it included putting fingers in each other's faces and yelling.  
"Shut up, you two! We'll all get caught if you both keep yelling!" Harry said, stepping in between.  
As he said this, I heard something. Hesitantly, I turned around.  
There was nothing.  
"_You're just being paranoi-"_  
I then heard it again.  
"_And maybe you're not."_  
"We need to go, guys," I said in a harsh whisper, "I think someone's here."  
As I said this, we _all_ heard it. They were footsteps, and they were getting closer and closer.  
And, with each of us hyperventilating and having heart attacks, the person appeared out of the shadows.  
It was Neville.  
"Oh! You found me! I couldn't get in because I forgot the password-" Neville started, but we all interrupted him with loud sighs of relief.  
"Neville! You scared us!" I said as I put my hand to my chest. I have never had my heart beat so fast and hard.  
"For future reference, it's 'pig snout.' However, the Fat Lady isn't here. So…sorry. You just have to sit by and wait for her to come back." Harry said to Neville. He then turned to the rest of us.  
"Let's go before someone _actually_ comes and catches us. And Hermione, I suggest you stay with Neville."  
"I already told you that I'm coming!"  
"Wait, where are you lot going?" Neville said as he stepped in.  
I was getting tired of this. We were already running late.  
"You know what; why don't we _all_ just go. Just learn how to keep your mouths shut and walk quickly." I snapped at the four.  
And, with that, I lead the way to the Trophy Room.

We made it to the Trophy Room by midnight, but we didn't see the Slytherin boys there. So, we chose to wait.  
Ten minutes passed and no one came.  
"He probably chickened out." Ron said in a smug tone.  
"Or maybe he played us." I suggested quietly.  
Hermione nodded her head violently in agreement.  
"I agree with April. I think we should leave. Anyone object?" Harry said.  
"I-I certainly don't! What-what if-what if we get caught?" Neville said in a nervous, quivering voice. We just ignored him though.  
We all stared at Ron. He was the only one who seemed to think that Draco was just scared.  
He was about to start arguing and making 'points' on how Draco was just a pussy, but, when he saw my glare, he nodded his head.  
Right before we were to leave, we heard a voice, and it wasn't Draco's.  
"Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking in a corner."  
There was a meow that followed.  
In that moment, our hearts stopped.  
Neville slowly mouthed the word "Filch" and our faces molded into distraught expressions. Hermione tightly grabbed my hand and I held onto her hand just as tightly.  
We then heard his footsteps come closer and we were frozen stiff, as if someone just used the Petrificus Totalus spell on us.  
Then I started to freak out thinking that maybe Filch _did_ use the Petrificus Totalus spell and we just weren't aware of it.  
Thank goodness common sense came in and defeated that ridiculous assumption.  
"Walk quickly." I whispered as quietly as I could.  
We all held onto each other's robes or hands as Harry led the way out. We tried to walk as quietly and quickly as we could, but we could hear Filch getting closer and closer. Because of this, our fast walk turned into a hasty run.  
While running, Neville, unfortunately, tripped and brought Ron down with him. They definitely did not go down quietly. In fact, they ended up falling right onto a suit of armor. When the crash happened, we knew we were screwed.  
"RUN!" Harry yelled, and we all sprinted for our lives.  
I constantly turned my head to see if Filch was behind us, and he was. Good thing he was too far away to actually clearly see our faces.

We took numerous amounts of random turns around random corners to lose him. We had no idea where we were and where we were going.  
We were all running out of breath and decided to choose a place to stay. We found an open door and all ran into the room. Just to be safe, we all hid and sat behind the teacher's desk.  
"I knew something like this would happen." Hermione said, but it was quite a struggle since she was out of breath from our long run.  
We ignored her, trying to get comfortable as we huddled together behind the desk. We tried to make sure none of us would be visible if Filch happened to walk in.  
Once we got comfortable, we sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch sounds that could possibly be Filch's footsteps.  
"…How do think that exactly happened?" Ron whispered, breaking the silence.  
"Oh, I'll tell you how it happened!" Hermione said quite loudly. We all gave out a 'Shh' to shut her up. She gave a scowl and sat back with her arms crossed.  
"I think we should go back…" Neville suggested, but he seemed to even doubt his own idea. We all knew he was right, but no one was brave enough to move.  
_"Hah, funny. Gryffindors not being brave. Hm…"_  
We all got a heart attack when something popped up in front of us.  
With our terrible luck, it was Peeves.  
"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!" He said as he flew around our heads.  
"We probably should walk away and ignore him." Harry whispered in my ear, and I nodded. We both stood up and walked to the door. The rest followed our lead.  
"Hm…I should tell Filch. I should!" Peeves said loudly as he continued to fly over our heads and even sometimes through us.  
It didn't feel good when he went through me. I _hated_ the freezing, uncomfortable shiver I got when he did.  
"Please! Just let us go!" Neville said, responding to Peeves as he continued to say that he should probably tell Filch.  
Peeves suddenly stopped and 'thought' about Neville's plea. We all stared at him, not liking the feeling that he would probably do something that would get us caught.  
I suppose Ron didn't like the suspense, because he decided to be quite rude by saying "Just stay quiet, will you?"  
And, of course, Peeves did the opposite.  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!"  
In a split second, we burst out the door and ran.  
We ran down halls that we didn't know and through doors we had never been through. We eventually ended up in a hall that looked somewhat familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
Harry ran to the door that was nearest to us and turned the knob. It wouldn't open.  
"Oh, bloody hell! We're done for!" Ron said in frustration as Neville began to make wailing noises.  
I bumped Harry out of the way as I started turning the knob aggressively, as if I doubted Harry knew how to open a door.  
"There has to be a spell that can open this door!" Harry yelled in frustration. A light bulb then lighted in my head.  
"There is! Remus has used it before. It's -" I started, but then the light bulb went out.  
I tried to think, I really did! But it just couldn't come into my head!  
"Oh, move over!" Hermione said as she then pushed me away from the door. She then took out her wand and aimed it at the doorknob;  
"Alohomora!"  
We heard the door unlock and we all ran in. We quickly, but quietly, shut the door again and leaned against it so we could hear whatever passed by.  
Within a few seconds of getting in, we heard Filch's voice.  
"Which way did they go, Peeves? Tell me!"  
"Say 'please.'" Peeves said in a mockery tone.  
"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Where did they go?" Filch asked angrily.  
"Shan't say nothing until you say please!" Peeves said in a sing-song voice.  
I could hear Filch grumble and say some unpleasant things, but he gave in.  
"Alright, alright. Please?"  
"Nothing!" Peeves yelled out and started laughing hysterically, "I told you I wouldn't say 'nothing' until you said 'please!'"  
Filch cursed at Peeves for a good few seconds, but eventually gave up.  
We stopped breathing when we heard his footsteps and grumbling when he walked by the door we went through. We didn't start breathing again until his footsteps were gone.  
"He must have thought the door was locked." Harry said after a sigh of relief.  
"Neville, will you get off me!" Ron said, looking down and shaking his leg to get Neville off.  
We all then stared down at Neville. Even in the dark we could tell that he seemed unusually pale.  
"If you need to vomit, don't turn my way." I said as Neville gulped.  
But he shook his head crazily as a response to me. While shaking uncontrollably, he raised his hand and pointed behind us. Our eyes widened. We all slowly turned our heads, expecting to find Snape or McGonagall. It turned out to be much worse.  
Hermione let out a shrill squeal while the rest of us gasped or stayed silent from fear.  
There stood the largest creature- no, monster – I had ever seen; a three headed dog that was roughly around the size of a house.  
It had a confused look on its face, but soon started to realize that we were five students that shouldn't be in there. It then began to raise its lips and show its deadly teeth.  
Once I heard the growl come out of its mouth, my body went into survival mode.  
I can't really explain what was happening to my mind and body, but all I know was that I had no control. The adrenaline and my instincts took control of my body as I quickly found the doorknob and slammed the door open.  
Who cares if someone heard us? I wanted OUT!  
Grabbing onto Neville's collar, I pulled him up and started pulling him along as I ran like I had never ran before. After I heard the dogs barking and the door being slammed closed, I could hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione's footsteps right behind us.

Luck seemed to be on our side during this time. We _didn't_ die, we _didn't_ get caught, and the Fat Lady was at the portrait when we arrived.  
We were probably across the room when we began to yell "PIG SNOUT! PIG SNOUT!"  
She gave us a questioning look as we continued to run to her and yell out the password.  
She quickly opened the door when she realized that we were not going to slow down our running. She opened the door right when we reached her.  
We practically jumped through the opening, all falling onto the ground as the door closed behind us.  
We were all grumbling as we all lied on top of each other. Some of us landed on body parts that should never be landed on.  
"Ugh! Off me! Now!" Ron grumbled, pushing Hermione off of him. I was able to push Neville off of me before I began to struggle to get Harry off.  
Neville stood up and helped Hermione up. He then held out his hand to me to pull me up. Harry and Ron stayed on the ground, breathing hard. Harry was even grinning.  
"That was brilliant." He said as his chest was heavily going up and down.  
"Are you kidding? You must be joking!" Hermione started, "We could have been killed! Or worse! We could have been expelled!"  
I was too tired and stressed to correct her.  
She was clearly done with us because she immediately left us, stomping her way up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.  
"Guys...I don't ever want to do something like that again." Neville said, who was still very pale. Ron, who was still on the ground, gave out an annoyed sigh.  
"Neville, just go to bed." He as he closed his eyes.  
Neville nodded quickly and left to the boys' dormitory.  
I stayed silent through all of this. I was thinking how odd it was that-  
"What are you thinking?" Harry said, sitting up and staring at me.  
I tightened my lips and squinted my eyes as I thought about what I saw. It didn't transfer through my mind when I saw it then, but now I clearly saw everything.  
"Did you guys notice the trapdoor below the dog?" I finally said.  
The boys then glanced at each other with an odd look.  
"Do you think it's protecting something?" Ron suggested out loud as he, too, then sat up.  
We all stayed silent for a bit, but something then clicked in Harry's mind.  
"I think it's protecting the bag Hagrid got at Gringotts."

**Author's Note:** As always, I would like to say that there may have been lines that were taken from the book. If you recognize some quotes, then they most likely aren't mine (simple as that). The story plot and the characters (except April) are all J.K. Rowling's, not mine. And I want to apologize if there are any grammar errors to my story as well. I do proof-read my work, but I always do miss some mistakes.


End file.
